The Disciple
by Funky00
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang bocah tanpa cakra yang hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya layaknya orang biasa pada umumnya. Namun masalah selalu mendatanginya. Hal itu mau tak mau memaksanya untuk terus berlatih dan menjadi kuat. Mainstream story by Funky00
1. Chapter 1

The Disciple

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Many Typos, AU, OC, OOC, alur seenaknya saja, pasaran, mudah ditebak, super mainstream? Banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain, membosankan.

NO EDIT

Don't like don't read.

..

..

Di sebuah tanah lapang, di salah satu tempat yang terlupakan di Konoha. Seorang bocah berusia 13 tahun sedang melakukan latihan hariannya di sini.

Keringatnya bercucuran, berkilauan memantulkan sinar matahari. menetes melewati dada telanjangnya yang sudah sangat terbentuk untuk anak seusianya. Kedua tangannya tak henti-hentinya ia hentakkan ke depan, melakukan pukulan demi pukulan yang sudah menjadi menu latihannya sehari-hari.

WUSSHH

"9997!"

WUSSHH

"9998!"

WUSSHH

"9999!"

WUSSHH

"10000! HAH HAH HAH."

BRUK

"Akhirnya selesai juga, 10000 pukulan sebagai rasa terima kasihku terhadap teknik Shingen Ryu."

::::

Duduk di sebuah bangku yang berlokasi di taman bermain kanak-kanak di desa Konoha. Seorang bocah kecil hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan kepada segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Ketika melihatnya saja pasti kau akan langsung bisa tau, bocah ini sangat ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka.

Mengganti direksinya menuju langit, begitu cerah tanpa ada setitikpun gumpalan awan di dalamnya. Sangat kontras sekali dibandingkan perasaannya yang begitu mendung dan suram. Seolah-olah hujan tak pernah berhenti turun dalam hatinya.

Dalam benaknya dia menginginkan sebuah pelangi. Pelangi yang begitu indah yang berwarna-warni. Memberikan warna kepada hidupnya yang suram dan menyedihkan. Menjadi cerah dan menyenangkan. Seperti permen lolipop dengan berbagai macam warna yang biasa dijual di festival musim panas yang tak pernah bisa ia sentuh sedikitpun. Dia hanya bisa meneteskan air liurnya karena tahu bagaimanapun ia berusaha, ia tak pernah bisa mendapatkannya.

"Hahaha..."

Seorang anak berambut merah tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya. Mereka berlarian mengitari taman itu dengan senyuman di wajah mereka. Tak seperti bocah suram yang sedang duduk ini. Ia bahkan tak bergerak satu centipun dari tempatnya duduk dan hanya melamun dengan mata yang kosong.

'Ini sudah waktunya. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.'

Berdiri dari posisinya semula, bocah itu berusaha lari secepat mungkin untuk mencari tempat sembunyi yang tepat untuknya. Karena, pada waktu menjelang sore seperti ini adalah waktu yang sangat rawan baginya.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu membawa tubuhnya berlari tanpa arah. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini cuma mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Paling tidak sampai tengah malam tiba. Karena orang-orang itu hanya akan memburunya di waktu menjelang malam seperti ini saja.

Berlari melewati gang-gang kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Belok ke kanan, belk ke kiri, lurus terus, memanjat pagar, melewati lubang yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh anak kecil sepertinya. Tubuhnya secara otomatis melakukannya seolah-olah itu sudah sejak dulu tertanam dalam pikirannya.

Lari, terobos dan lompat. Biasanya kalau sedikit saja ia terlambat untuk bersembunyi orang-orang itu akan menemukannya dan langsung memberikan berbagai 'hadiah' yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat pada tubuhnya.

Maka dari itu, setiap hari ia akan terus bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Dan tanpa sengaja dalam pandangan matanya sebuah balok kayu meluncur lurus menuju wajahnya tanpa ada halangan sama sekali.

BUAKK GDBUGH

"ERGHH sakit... sakitt..."

Hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan sambil menggosok-gosok wajahnya yang baru saja terkena lemparan balok kayu. Ia berharap dengan gosokannya itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun dia tak ingin diam saja dan meringkuk kesakitan setelah terjatuh tadi.

Bangkit dari posisinya semula ia segera berlari lagi sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa untuk menghindari kerumunan orang yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan event harian mereka pada tubuhnya. Menghindari luncuran batu-batu yang mengincar kakinya, mengelak dari ayunan tongkat kayu yang mengincar punggungnya, menepis sampah-sampah yang dilemparkan ke wajahnya, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan menghina yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti lari dan diam untuk menunggu mereka menghajarnya.

Memangnya dia bocah bodoh yang mau diam saja untuk menunggu mereka. Dirinya tak mungkin Cuma diam saja dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun kehendak mereka pada tubuh miliknya ini.

"Berhenti kau bocah tengik! Jangan lari dariku!"

"Tangkap dia! Jangan biarkan di kabur kali ini!"

"Rasakan ini bocah!"

Segala macam sumpah serapah mereka lontarkan pada bocah itu. Mereka seolah tak peduli kalau kata-kata mereka saja sudah bisa melukai perasaan seorang bocah kecil yang rapuh ini.

Namun bukan Cuma itu saja, seperti tak cukup hanya dengan kata-kata. Mereka juga ingin melukai fisik dari bocah ini itu dibuktikan dengan mereka yang membawa berbagai macam benda, mulai dari sampah, batu, balok kayu, bangkai dan juga pisau.

Ya kalian tak salah lihat. Benda yang seharusnya digunakan untuk untuk mengiris-iris daging binatang itu digunakan sebagai senjata untuk melukai seorang bocah kecil yang dilihat dari manapun juga tak punya salah kepada mereka.

"Dasar bocah tak punya cakra! Berhenti kau!"

"Jangan lari!"

"Dasar kau aib desa!"

Semua teriakan-teriakan itu ia abaikan. Ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Angin lalu yang dingin yang berhembus kencang melewati tubuhnya, membawa rasa sakit yang perih dan menusuk-nusuk di hati kecilnya.

Hujan proyektil yang antah berantah asal-usulnya terus saja mengejar dirinya. Menjadikannya sebagai target nomer satu yang tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja. Bocah kecil berambut kuning cerah ini kembali mengelak sebisa mungkin dan sesekali juga menepisnya dengan kedua tangannya meskipun terkadang ada saja yang lolos dan mengenai tubuhnya, tidak, malah bisa disebut hampir setiap serangan yang datang pasti akan melukai tubuhnya.

Larinya melambat lama-kelamaan tubuh usia 8 tahunnya juga tak akan kuat, jika harus terus berlarian selama satu jam non stop sambil menghindari berbagai serangan yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

BUAKKH

Sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras mengenai perutnya dengan telak. Tubuh ringkih itu terpental menuju tembok terdekat hanya dalam satu kedipan mata. Matanya terbelalak, air mata juga ikut-ikutan melesak keluar dari kelopak matanya. Mulutnya terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air liur yang bercampur darah dan asam lambung. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan.

Bocah itu, Naruto, menyadari bahwa tendangan yang barusan mengenainya bukanlah tendangan yang dilakukan oleh orang biasa. Melainkan oleh seorang Shinobi. Hal itu disadarinya melalui rasa sakit tak wajar yang muncul pada perutnya akibat dari tendangan yang barusan. Itu membuktikan bahwa orang itu menendangnya dengan kaki yang dilapisi dengan cakra.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal baru bagi bocah itu. Seorang shinobi yang membaur dengan para warga untuk melepaskan stressnya dengan cara ikut-ikutan menghajarnya. Tetapi kalau sampai menggunakan cakra yang dipusatkan pada kaki untuk menendangnya itu merupakan hal yang jarang terjadi padanya.

Biasanya para Shinobi kurang kerjaan itu hanya akan meggunakan kaki dan tangannya saja untuk melukainya tanpa memusatkan cakra pada bagian tubuh itu untuk melukai Naruto. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh Naruto malam ini.

"Hahaha lihat itu, dia sudah tak bisa bangun lagi hanya dengan sekali tendang saja. Dasar pecundang! Rasakan ini! Ini! Ini!INI! HAHAHAHA!"

Bersamaan dengan datangnya gerombolan pemburu Naruto. Para shinobi itu juga iktu melepaskan stress mereka dengan menganiaya tubuh kecil dari bocah delapan tahun yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

::::

Event harian warga Konoha telah usai. Stress yang telah menempel di kepala mereka selama berhari-berhari seperti benalu yang bikin sakit kepala kini telah hilang. Setiap orang yang ikut serta dalam event harian itu kini pulang dengan senyuman.

Perasaan puas dan lega kini menghinggapi mereka. Rasa puas yang didapatkan oleh mereka sama dengan rasa puas yang didapatkan oleh orang yang menemukan toilet setelah berjam-jam menhan rasa ingin buang air mereka.

Canda tawa dapat di dengar seiring perjalanan mereka meninggalkan TKP bersama sesembahan mereka yang kini tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan luka lebam dan goresan benda tajam dimana-mana. Ya sesembahan kepada Tuhan mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dan lelah di hati.

Mereka tak menyadari dari tubuh pemuda itu muncul aura kemerahan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa ini akan menjadi hari terakhir mereka untuk bisa melampiaskan rasa stressnya kepada Naruto.

Aura kemerahan yang berwujud seperti asap itu menyelimuti tubuh bocah itu. Menyembuhkannya tanpa menghilangkan bekas sedikitpun.

"Hmm menarik sekali. Bocah ini secara tak sadar telah menggunakan **Hatsu** untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri ketika sedang terluka. Anak ini punya bakat yang akan membuatnya bersinar di masa depan."

Seorang pria berusia lanjut muncul entah dari mana. Auranya yang kharismatik membawa ancaman bagi siapa saja yang berani macam-macam dengannya.

"Kehkehkeh... Di benua antah berantah ini ternyata aku malah menemukan bocah penuh kejutan seperti ini..."

Mengangkat Naruto ala bridal style. Tampaknya bocah ini akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' yang benar-benar istimewa kali ini.

:::::

 **Lima tahun kemudian**

"Aku telah menyelesaikan 10000 pukulan terima kasihku yang 1000 kalinya Guru. Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk mengikuti ujian genin besok."

"Kau sudah sangat hebat bisa mengikuti pelatihanku selama ini, Naruto. Ujian Genin sudah bukanlah masalah bagimu sekarang. Yang harus kau pikirkan saat ini adalah tes kelulusanmu dari didikanku ini Naruto. Sudah tak ada lagi orang-orang di luar sana yang akan meremehkan aliran Shingen Ryu."

"Kelulusan? Begitu ya sudah waktunya bagiku untuk membuktikan diri padamu Guru."

"Saa.. mari kita mulai, Naruto."

Menyiapkan kuda-kuda miliknya pria berusia lanjut ini akan memberikan tes kelulusan yang akan sangat sulit untuk Naruto lewati. Senyum penuh percaya diri juga tak pernah luput dari wajah keriput miliknya. Memancarkan aura berkharisma yang secerah matahari. Membuat bunga-bunga matahari yang ada di tanah mengikuti kemanapun perputarannya mengelilingi bumi ini.

Bocah kekar berusia tiga belas tahun itu juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Kuda-kuda yang sama persis dengan yang dilakukan oleh gurunya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping perut. Badan tegak dan kaki di buka selebar bahu.

Sebagai guru dan murid, ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua untuk beradu tinju dengan niat untuk benar-benar saling membunuh. Bagian paling menarik dari tes ini akan segera dimulai. Apakah Naruto akan bisa meluluskan dirinya dari perguruan Shingen Ryu? Yah kita bisa lihat sekarang juga.

"Kau tak perlu bersusah payah untuk berusaha mengalahkanku Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri itu tak akan mungkin terjadi."

"Kita lihat saja sendiri Guru. **Gugenka: God Slayer Spear of Longinus**."

Serpihan-serpihan cahaya berkumpul menuju tangan Naruto. Membentuk sebuah objek yang ternyata adalah sebuah tombak berwarna hitam legam dengan ukiran-ukiran berbentuk naga yang melilit tombak itu.

"Kehkehkeh jadi kau langsung serius ya Naruto. **100 Tipe Tapak : Guanyin Bodhisatva**."

Sebuah avatar dewa raksasa dengan seratus tangan muncul. Avatar berwarna emas yang kesuluruhan tercipta dari cahaya yang bersinar sangat terang. Diikuti dengan sang Guru yang melayang ke bagian dada avatar buatannya.

"Guanyin Bohisatva atau bisa disebut dengan Shinsusenju. Itu memiliki bentuk yang hampir sama dengan jurus legenda milik Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. Tekhnik ini dapat meratakan gunung hanya dengan sekali serang dan kau menyusuhku untuk bisa mengatasinya supaya bisa lulus ya, Guru."

" **Toushitsu : Perfect Ability**."

Rambut-rambut Naruto yang memang sudah jabrik dan agak panjang terangkat ke atas. Seolah-olah rambut itu sedang melawan hukum gravitasi yang berlaku di bumi. Aura kemerah-merahan juga perlahan menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

" **Seven Treasures of Longinus**."

Memutar-mutarkan tombaknya di depan tubuhnya. Sebagian aura yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto secara bertahap mulai terserap ke dalam tombak hitamnya.

" **Tombak ke-0, Black Spear of Longinus**!"

Menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah muncul di hadapan sang Guru, melancarkan sebuah tusukan mematikan ke dada lawannya.

" **Tapak ke-3**."

BRUAAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai tubuh Naruto. Serangan tapak ke tiga dari sang Guru adalah tekhnik menangkis yang akan selalu bisa menggagalkan serangan yang datang dari depan.

Terpental begitu jauh ke arah kanan lapangan tanding mereka. Naruto kini sedang terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan air liur yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

'Meskipun aku telah menggunakan Gyou pada sisi kiri tubuh, efek serangan tadi masih sangat besar. Kalau terlambat sedikit saja, bisa-bisa aku bakal jadi pisang penyet hanya dalam sekali serang.'

Tubuh Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah tubuh biasa yang dimiliki oleh manusia pada umumnya. Dengan latihan yang keras melalui 'event harian warga Konoha' ditambah dengan tempaan dari sang Guru, tubuh Naruto menjadi sangat keras karena otot-ototnya yang sangat padat. Bahkan senjata tajam biasa tidak akan bisa menggores tubuh Naruto dengan mudah.

Memutar-mutarkan tombaknya disamping tubuhnya. Secara perlahan-lahan tombak Naruto mulai berubah warna menjadi merah menyala. Sebuah aura yang mengerikan dapat dirasakan jauh sekalipun.

" **Tombak pertama, Red Spear of Longinus**!"

'Tombak merah Naruto dapat juga disebut dengan **Eternal Wound Spear**. Bagian tubuh yang terluka karena serangan dari mata tombak merah tidak akan pernah berhenti mengalirkan darah berapa kalipun aku berusaha menyembuhkannya. Kau benar-benar mau membunuhku di sini Naruto? Itupun kalau seranganmu benar-benar bisa mengenaiku.'

Lari dengan kecepatan tinggi secara zigzag ke arah sang Guru. Naruto berniat untuk memberikan serangan kritikal yang akan segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini.

Menghindari berbagai serangan dari tapak-tapak raksasa yang berusaha untuk menghenctikan langkahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto sudah semakin dekat dengan sang Guru. Dan pada suatu ketika Naruto melihat sebuah celah yang bisa membuatnya untuk memotong jarak sedekat mungkin.

BATS

Naruto melompat melalui celah pertahanan dari Avatar Dewa raksasa itu, lurus menuju sang Guru yang sedang melayang di udara di depan dada avatar buatannya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Menodongkan tombaknya ke depan menuju leher sang Guru, hanya untuk dikejutkan. Karena apa yang ada dihadapannya hanya ada udara kosong saja. Sang Guru membatalkan penggunaan tekniknya dan turun lagi ke tanah. Sementara Naruto sedang melayang di udara.

Sang guru dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan suara kemudian berpindah dalam sekejap ke arah belakang Naruto sembari menciptakan kembali Avatar Dewa raksasanya.

BRUAKHH

Sebuah tangan raksasa memukul tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Membuatnnya terpental jauh ke depan.

"Kehkehkeh rasakan pukulan Detroit Smashku itu Naruto."

Si kakek-kakek itu tertawa senang melihat muridnya sendiri terkena serangan begitu telak dan tanpa pertahanan apapun. Gigi-giginya yang entah kenapa masih utuh di usia senjanya berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

Mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di tanah, Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menggoyang-goyangkan lehernya seolah masih pemanasan, Naruto merasa tubuhnya langsung mati rasa hanya dengan terkena dua kali serangan sang Guru.

'Syarat aktivasi untuk tombak kedua masih belum terpenuhi. Aku harus bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk bisa mengaktifkan **Tombak kedelapan:The Secret White Spear** ku. Kalau begitu aku hanya harus terus menyerang dan menyerang. Cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.'

BATS TAP

Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya berlari ke arah sang Guru. Menghindar dan mengelak dari tamparan, pukulan, dan tangkapan dari seratus tangan raksasa yang berusaha untuk menggagalkan serangannya terhadap sang Guru.

Lagi, sebuah celah terbuka di hadapannya, sang guru yang menghadap ke depan dengan pertahanan bagian kirinya yang terbuka. Berlari menghindari serangan sang Guru, dalam sekejap membalikkan tubuhnya, melemparkan tombaknya ke sembarang arah. Naruto berakrobat di udara.

' **Sousa: serang lawanku**.'

Naruto terus saja berlari menghindari serangan sang Guru. Berharap sang Guru tak menyadari lemparan tombaknya ke arahnya.

Akan tetapi sekali lagi avatar itu kembali menghilang. Sang Guru sekali lagi membatalkan tekniknya dan dalam sekejap telah menangkap tombak Naruto yang berniat menggorok lehernya.

JRATZZ

Tombak itu mengeluarkan listrik sangat besar, menyetrum sang Guru yang sedang dalam kondisi tak bisa menghindar.

'Berhasil, tombak itu adalah tombak ciptaanku yang hanya bisa digunakan olehku. Dengan **perjanjian dan pembatasan** aku bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan listrik apabila disentuh oleh orang selain aku.'

"Hey, Naruto. Kau kira listrik sebesar ini bisa membunuhku. Bahkan terasa gelipun tidak."

Sembari mendarat di tanah dan memegang tombak milik Naruto, sang Guru hanya tersenyum percaya diri kepada Naruto. Dalam hati ia cukup terkejut Naruto telah membuat berbagai macam rencana untuk bisa mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan ini.

"Ch aku sudah tahu bahwa seranganku pasti akan bisa kau hindari Guru. Dengan memanfaatkan **perjanjian dan pembatasan** yang telah kupasangkan pada tombakku aku membuat siapapun yang menyentuh tombak itu menyetrum siapa saja yang menyentuhnya. Akan tetapi karena itu Cuma **tombak pertama** , efek yag ditimbulkan tidak akan terlalu besar bagi yang menyentuhnya."

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau saja aku menyentuhnya ketika sudah mencapai tombak ke tujuh milikmu aku bisa saja langsung mati?"

"Hehe entahlah, kau akan melihatnya sendiri nanti."

'Nah sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kakek itu sudah tahu kalau aku membatalkan penggunaan teknikku berarti aku harus mengulangnya lagi dari tombak ke-0. Sedangkan kalau aku tak bisa menyentuh tombakku, aku tak bisa maju ke tahap selanjutnya **Tombak kedua: Orange Spear of Longinus**.'

"Guru apakah aku boleh menyerah?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut bocah tiga belas tahun itu.

"Hmm? Menyerah? Bahasa daerah mana yang baru saja kau sebutkan itu Naruto? Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku. Yang harus kau lakukan Cuma beratarung sebisa mungkin. Dan masalah kau lulus atau tidak, itu adalah kebijakan yang diputuskan olehku. Kau hanya perlu menjalankannya saja, Naruto."

Dengan senyuman percaya diri yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya, sang Guru memberikan jawaban pasti terhadap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

'Yah itu memang benar-benar seperti Guru yang biasanya. Begitu percaya diri dan sangat misterius. Aku tak pernah sekalipun tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Orang biasa memang berbeda sepertiku dengan orang jenius sepertinya.'

" **Toushitsu: Perfect Ability**."

Naruto sudah selesai mengistirahatkan diri setelah melalui beberapa percakapan dengan gurunya. Ia akan memulai pertarungan dengan tangan kosong untuk melawan gurunya.

'Tombak itu akan menjadi tombak tumpul jika digunakan oleh orang selain diriku. Dengan tidak membatalkan teknikku aku telah mengurangi kekuatan tempurnya lima puluh persen, karena dia adalah orang yang bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan tak pernah menggunakan senjata. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangannya untuk bertarung. Ini kesempatan besar bagiku.'

' **Houshitsu: Spreeding Punchs**!'

Melakukan pukulan beruntun ke tanah. Serangan tangan kosong pertama dari Naruto telah dimulai.

Menyadari teknik yang digunakan oleh Naruto membuat sang Guru sadar bahaya yang akan datang. Dalam sekejap tinju-tinju Naruto bermunculan dari dalam tanah, menyerang kemanapun arah sang Guru berpijak.

"Pukulan dari anak kecil saja masih lebih baik dari ini Naruto."

Ya, perkataannya mungkin memang benar. Bisa dilihat dari bagaimana ia bisa menghindarinya layaknya orang yang sedang menari-nari.

' **Houshitsu: Air Cannon**!'

Merubah arah serangannya ke udara di depan tubuhnya. Naruto melakukan tinju untuk membuat meriam angin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setiap pukulannya seolah membuat lubang di udara dan menyebabkan ruang vakum yang mengeluarkan bunyi seperti meriam yang ditembakkan.

DUM DUM DUMM

Tak kalah mudah dengan yang tadi, sang Guru hanya menghindar dengan langkah-langkah ringan yang tak beraturan. Membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk menebak ke arah mana sang Guru akan berpijak.

'Aku harus mengubah gaya bertarungku. Bagaimana dengan serangan jarak dekat?'

Mengejar sang Guru yang sedang melangkah-langkah ringan di atas tanah. Naruto segera menyiapkan tinju berlapis aura merahnya.

'Hmm menggunakan **Gyo** yang diperkuat dengan **Kyouka** untuk menyerangku. Kau yakin dengan itu Naruto?'

Masih dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Sang Guru tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menghindari tinju sang murid.

"HEYYAA."

BATSS DUAKKHH

Pergelangan tangan bocah itu tertangkap lebih dulu oleh tangan sang guru. Kemudian dengan tombak di tangan kirinya sang Guru memberikan pukulan ke kepala Naruto yang tanpa pertahanan.

"ADUHH SAKIT! SAKITT!"

"Kehkehkeh masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagimu untuk memukul wajahku Naruto."

Membanting Naruto ke tanah. Kemudian memelintir tangan Naruto. Sang kakek Guru kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya kau punya tekad yang cukup bagus Naruto. Hanya saja rencana yang kau buat terlalu mudah ditebak olehku. Apalagi aku sudah hapal dengan pola berpikirmu, gaya bertarungmu, dan segala kemampuan **Nen** -mu. Mungkin saja kalau kau menghadapi musuh yang berbeda hasilnya akan jauh lebih baik Naruto. Sayang sekali ya, karena lawanmu kali ini masih jauh terlalu sangat kuat bagi bocah sepertimu."

'Ini orang terlalu percaya diri atau Cuma mau pamer saja, sih? Menyebalkan sekali.'

"Kalau kau masih mau melanjutkannya, mungkin aku bisa memberikan sedikit tambahan waktu kepadamu Naruto. Hitung-hitung hari ini mood-ku sedang baik."

'Henka: Hot Needle'

CUSSHH

Sebuah serangan Naruto lancarkan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Itu adalah serangan totokan berlapis aura kemerahan yang sangat panas yang bahkan dapat melelehkan kulit kalau sampai tersentuh.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya kakek tua. Pertarungan ini masih belum berakhir."

"Itu cukup sakit Naruto. Kau benar-benar menunggu selama itu untuk membuatku lengah ya."

Si kakek tetap tak merubah ekspresinya bahkan setelah kakinya tertusuk oleh serangan naruto.

Menggunakan ujung tumpul dari tombak Naruto, sang Guru menggunakannya untuk memukul wajah Naruto.

DUAKHH DUAKHH

Sekali..

Dua kali..

Sepuluh kali...

Lima puluh kali...

Terlalu banyak sampai tidak bisa dihitung lagi serangan yang mengenai wajah Naruto.

Rangkaian serangan itu akhirnya berhenti setelah entah kesekian kalinya mengenai wajah Naruto. Sekarang wajah yang tadinya standar-standar saja itu, telah berubah menjadi wajah yang terlalu jauh di bawah standar wajah manusia. Dengan kata lain sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Sekali lagi, untuk kali yang kesekian dalam hidupnya Naruto bonyok dan pingsan lagi. Sedangkan sang guru hanya tersenyum senang. Ternyata muridnya telah berkembang dengan pesat hanya dalam lima tahun saja.

Dirinya yang telah berusia ratusan tahun itu merasa sangat bahagia. Seolah-olah melihat bayi kecil yang dari dulu ia asuh kini sudah dapat berlari-larian dan memanjat pohon untuk memetik buah kesukaannya sendiri. Rasanya kakek ini sangat bahagia bisa melihat setiap pertumbuhan yang dilalui oleh murid kecilnya ini.

"Kau beruntung Naruto. Tubuh kecilmu ini memiliki potensi yang besar di masa depan kau hanya perlu terus berlatih dan melewati berbagai pertarungan untuk bisa mencapai levelku saat ini."

Dari tubuh Naruto keluar aura berpendar kemerahan yang secara otomatis membungkus tubuhnya. Aura itu secara perlahan-lahan mengobati seluruh luka yang telah dialami Naruto selama pertarungan kelulusan barusan.

::::

"Jadi ini sudah waktunya bagimu untuk pergi ya, Guru."

Sekarang bulan sabit sedang bertengger dengan indah di langit. Cahaya yang ia pantulkan matahari memberikan kesan yang tenang dan menentramkan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Dua dari sekian banyak orang yang melihat hal itu adalah Naruto dan Guru-nya. Di sertai dengan ubi bakar yang telah disiapkan oleh sang Guru. Tolong jangan bertanya itu ubinya dapat dari mana.

"Kehkehkeh... tentu saja eksplorasiku di dunia Shinobi telah berakhir. Aku akan segera kembali ke tempat asalku, benua putih."

"Yah benua hitam ini memang sudah kau jelajahi sepenuhnya. Dan bahkan kau mau menyempatkan waktu selama lima tahun untuk melatihku. Apakah kau juga ingin menuliskan petualanganmu, Guru?"

"Menulis? Sepertinya itu hal yang bagus. Mungkin akan kubuat dua seri. Yang pertama akan kuberi judul 'Penjelajahan Benua Hitam Melalui jalur Barat'. Dan yang satunya lagi akan kuberi judul 'Penjelajahan Benua Hitam Melalui Jalur Timur'. Bagaimana Naruto? Ide yang bagus bukan?"

"Kurasa itu hanya akan terdengar seperti dongeng anak-anak, Guru. Tapi aku kurang yakin dengan tulisanmu Guru. Bukankah lebih baik kau jadi narasumber saja dan biarkan Tuan Don untuk menuliskannya?"

"Kehkehkeh kau benar sekali. Semua petualangan yang telah kulakukan di sini memang akan terdengar seperti dongeng anak-anak. Atau juga lelucon bagi orang dewasa. Mungkin saranmu akan kupertimbangkan kembali, Naruto."

"Ya mulai dari Makhluk Kabut Al, Papu binatang pemakan manusia, Senjata Brion : senjata humanoid berkepala bola sebagai penjaga reruntuhan kuno, Ular berekor dua Hellbell itu semua adalah variasi jutsu yang kau ubah penamaannya. Namun itu akan dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang mengerikan di benua putih bukan?"

"Kau tahu menjadi penulis itu butuh imajinasi dan sedikit hiperbola untuk memperindah cerita. Tak akan menarik kan kalau aku menulis cerita dengan latar petualangan yang begitu gelap dan ternyata semua yang ada di sini hanyalah manusia dengan kemampuan unik yang jauh lebih kuat dari manusia biasa di benua putih."

"Kau melebih-lebihkan Guru. Karena kebetulan saja orang-orang yang mengalahkan pasukan-pasukan ekspedisi dari benua putih adalah orang luar biasa yang bahkan mencatatkan namanya dalam sejarah dunia shinobi ini. Mungkin saja kau sebanding dengan mereka sensei?"

"Kau juga melebih-lebihkan Naruto. Meskipun aku belum pernah mencobanya sih. Tapi kata-katamu itu kedengarannya menarik untuk mencoba sekali saja. Kalau saja anak dan istriku sudah terlalu lama menunggu di rumah..."

Mengerutkan keningnya, tampaknya sang Guru ini sedang berpikir keras tentang hal yang akan dilakukannya.

"Hmm lain kali sajalah aku mencobanya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhir kita bertemu Naruto. Dan kalau saja aku masih punya sisa umur untuk menemuimu di masa depan, aku pasti tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja."

"Haha terima kasih Guru. Aku akan terus berlatih dan menjadi semakin kuat kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi. Kau bisa kembali ke benua putih dengan tenang Guru."

"Kehkehkeh... aku tak pernah khawatir padamu Naruto. Hanya saja, mungkin karena ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu, aku jadi sedikit terbawa suasana."

"Apa maksudmu Guru?"

"Kau tahu, bocah kecil yang dari dulu kulatih sekarang akan kutinggalkan. Rasanya seperti meninggalkan bocah yang baru bisa berjalan di tengah hutan sendirian kau tahu. Aku ini juga kakek-kakek biasa yang sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Selama hidup ratusan tahun ini aku telah melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang telah lahir, tumbuh di depan mataku, dan pada akhirnya menjadi tua dan mati lebih dulu dariku. Kau akan tahu kalau kau juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku Naruto."

"Aku mungkin tak tahu rasanya kakek. Tapi aku tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi kakek. Meskipun tak sebanyak apa yang kau rasakan aku mungkin bisa membayangkan rasanya kakek."

"Hmm malam sudah semakin larut Naruto. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang ke apartemenmu. Aku tahu kau Cuma sendirian di sana setelah diasingkan oleh orang tuamu tapi paling tidak kau tidak akan kedinginan di tempat yang seperti ini."

"Kau ternyata cukup peduli padaku kakek. Tak kukira kau punya sisi lembut juga kakek. Setahuku kau bahkan tak peduli dan tak mau tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang lemah di sekitarmu."

"Aku juga manusia tahu. Aku tetaplah manusia dengan satu jantung yang mustahil menjadi yang terkuat untuk selamanya. Meskipun di benua putih aku pernah disebut manusia terkuat yang pernah ada. Suatu saat masa keemasan itu juga akan habis dimakan oleh waktu. Dan pada akhirnya di masa depan itu hanya akan diingat sebagai sejarah saja atau bahkan mitos untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak."

"Kenapa kau jadi OOC begini kakek? Kau jadi seperti orang yang tak kukenal saja."

"Kau mau aku menghancurkan wajahmu lagi Naruto?"

"Tidak, yang barusan saja sudah cukup menyakitkan untukku. Terima kasih."

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai dengan makan malammu naruto. Kalau begitu aku mau pamit pulang ke rumah dulu ya. Jaga dirimu Naruto. Jangan mati terlalu cepat. Paling tidak matilah ketika kau sudah melihat cucumu tumbuh jadi orang yang bisa kau banggakan. Aku pergi dulu, jaa."

Melambaikan tangannya sang Guru kini hanya berjalan lurus saja meninggalkan Naruto. Tanpa menghadap ke belakang. Sampai-sampai dalam pandangan Naruto yang terlihat hanyalah afterimage-nya saja.

"Dasar orang aneh... datang dan pergi seenaknya saja. Tapi kalau tidak begitu juga tidak kelihatan seperti Guruku sekali ya."

Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Terima kasih... Guru Besar Isaac Netero."

"Ya sama-sama naruto."

Sebuah suara yang familiar menyahuti perkataan Naruto. Dan itu munculnya dari bagian belakangnya.

"EHHH Kenapa kau kembali lagi Guru?!"

Tersentak kaget karena kembalinya sang Guru secara tiba-tiba. Naruto malah melontarkan perkataan tak sopannya pada sang Guru.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang satu hal. Kau masih belum lulus dari ujianku Naruto. Berlatihlah lagi, kau masih belum menguasai dengan sempurna semua hal yang elah kuajarkan padamu. Ohh ya, jarang-jarang aku mendengarmu berterima kasih. Akan kuanggap itu sebagai hadiah perpisahan darimu, Naruto! Aku pergi lagi, jaa!"

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan mati sebelum aku bisa mengalahkanmu ya!"

"Akan kunantikan itu, Naruto! Kapan-kapan mainlah ke benua putih. Di sana banyak wanita cantik lho!"

"Berhenti jadi OOC Guru!"

"Kehkehkeh..."

Suara tawa yang aneh itu menjadi hal terakhir yang bisa didengar oleh telinga Naruto. Suara terakhir dari sang Guru yang akan selalu terkenang dalam ingatannya.

ThEEnD ?

OR

ConTInuE ?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sudah sangat lama sekali sejak terakhir kali saya muncul di FFn. Apalagi sekalinya muncul malah bikin fic baru. Tetapi tenang saja The Taboo Alchemist masih akan lanjut kok. Paling tidak sedikit demi sedikit idenya sdah terlintas di kepala. Kalau The Greed kayaknya masih lama banget kayaknya. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari anime HxH (depannya jangan tambahin Masou Gakuen ya, please). Itu salah satu anime yan recommended banget buat kalian yang suka anime tentang action and adventure. Dan soal yang mau tanya soal kemampuan-kemampuan Naruto. Itu bakal dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya(kalau saya lanjutkan ya!).

Kalau begitu cukup sekian dari saya. Terima kasih banyak.

Minal aidzin wal Faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya. (Ini masih lebaran 'kan?)


	2. Chapter 2

The Disciple

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Many Typos, AU, OC, OOC, alur seenaknya saja, pasaran, mudah ditebak, super mainstream? Banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain, Overpower, membosankan.

NO EDIT

Don't like don't read.

 **Akan ada berita penting di author's note, khususnya buat kalian yang menunggu tentang kelanjutan The Taboo Alchemist**

::

::

Sebelumnya di The Disciple :

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan mati sebelum aku bisa mengalahkanmu ya!"

"Akan kunantikan itu, Naruto! Kapan-kapan mainlah ke benua putih. Di sana banyak wanita cantik lho!"

"Berhenti jadi OOC Guru!"

"Kehkehkeh..."

Suara tawa yang aneh itu menjadi hal terakhir yang bisa didengar oleh telinga Naruto. Suara terakhir dari sang Guru yang akan selalu terkenang dalam ingatannya.

::

:::

"Tadaima.."

Membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam apartemen kecil miliknya. Sambil mengucapkan salam. Bocah kecil itu tau ia hanya tinggal sendirian. Akan tetapi entah karena sudah terbiasa atau apa. Dia akan selalu mengucapkan salam ketika masuk ke rumahnya. Tak peduli ada orang yang menjawab atu tidak.

"..."

Sepi, ya cuma sepi dan sunyi yang didapat. Bersama dengan keheningan dalam ruangan ini. Entah kenapa dia merasakan ketenangan. Didikan dari gurunya membuat nya begitu menghargai arti dari suasana tenang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tak perlu cemas, tak perlu takut sendirian. Pada akhirnya semua orang akan sendirian. Tak akan ada orang akan terus bersamamu selamanya. Karena kelak orang lain juga akan menghilang, entah itu untuk meninggalkanmu karena ada orang lain yang memiliki cahaya yang lebih terang atau meninggalkanmu karena malaikat maut telah menjemput mereka.

Bukannya ia menolak untuk berteman dengan orang lain. Pembawaannya yang pendiam dan bermulut tajam seringkali membuat orang-orang menjauhinya. Apalgi dengan statusnya sebagai 'aib desa' membuat orang-orang lain semakin enggan untuk mendekatinya.

Lalu bagaimana caranya ia masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini? Jawabannya singkat saja. Di tempat ini, ia hanya tinggal untuk tidur. Tak ada mesin penghangat, kulkas, televisi atau barang elektronik yang akan biasa kau temukan di tempat tinggal orang-orang biasa pada umumnya.

Listrik? Tak ada hal semacam itu di ruangan ini. Alat elektronik saja tak ada.

Cahaya? Itu hanya ada ketika matahari dan bulan sedang bersinar saja. Lampu tak akan ada gunanya di sini.

Keluarga? Merekalah yang membuangnya ke sini. Jangan berpikiran jahat pada mereka, mereka hanyalah orang-orang berotak sempit saja.

Uang? Tak ada benda seberharga itu di sini, karena benda itu hanya akan menghilang secepat itu datang. Memilikinyapun bukan berarti ia akan bisa menggunakannya jika ia masih berada di Konoha.

Makanan? Alam telah menyediakan segala macam bahan makanan untuknya. Hanya tinggal mengeluarkan sedikit usaha dan keterampilan untuk mendapatkannya dan mengolahnya menjadai makanan yang cukup layak untuk dimakan oleh manusia.

Minuman? Tak ada yang lebih baik dari air sungai yang mengalir di pinggiran Konoha. Oleh karena itu ia selalu membawa botol minuman untuk mengisinya ketika ia sedang lewat di sekitar sungai.

Ya, apartemen ini hanyalah tempat untuk tidur saja baginya. Jarang sekali ia akan pulang ke tempat itu selain hanya untuk mengambil pakaian dan tidur di malam hari. Hampir semua kegiatannya ia lakukan di luar rumah. Mencuci, makan, minum, mandi, kegiatan sehari-hari yang umumnya dilakukan setiap orang, ia lakukan di alam terbuka. Itu seolah-olah ia telah menyatu dengan alam.

Kalau saja ada kompetisi bertahan hidup di alam liar untuk anak-anak seusianya. Tak diragukan lagi, ia yang akan bertahan hidup sampai akhir. Setiap hari melalui tempaan gurunya, ia telah melatih kemampuannya untuk bertahan hidup hingga ke titik yang akan membuat orang dewasapun akan merasa takjub padanya.

Memilah-milah bahan makanan, mencari sumber air, berburu mangsa, membaca arah, mengolah bahan makanan, merajut pakaian, mencari tempat aman. Hal itu sudah tertanam dengan baik dalam kepalanya. Sehingga ia selalu menjadi yan paling siap untuk menjalani berbagai tantangan hidup.

Melepaskan pakaian latihannya. Tubuh ramping yang kekar itu bisa masuk dalam pandangan. Bisa dilihat berbagai bekas luka, mulai dari yang berukuran kecil sampai berukuran besar ada di sana.

Ekspresi lelah itu tetap ia pertahankan untuk terus bertengger di wajahnya. Memberikan kesan bahwa ia telah melalui banyak hal berat seharian ini.

Mengenakan piyama tidurnya yang sudah kekecilan baginya. Dengan cueknya ia mengabaikan bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup secara sempurna oleh pakaian itu. Menggelar futon yang juga sudah terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Bocah itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja pada benda itu. Disertai dengan tangannya menarik selimut yang bahkan tak bisa menutupi kaki telanjangnya dengan sempurna.

::::

Pagi menjelang, seperti biasa sinar matahari pagi bekerja layaknya sebuah jam alarm yang membangunkan bocah itu dari tidurnya. Mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih agak enggan untuk dibuka, secara perlahan mulai kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Beranjak dari futon kekecilan yang sudah tak bisa memberikan rasa nyaman untuk beristirahat. Merapikannya lalu melipatnya seperti biasa. Bocah itu beranjak menuju ke lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian pengganti bagi piyama yang sudah berjang sekuat tenaga untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Melepaskannya dengan lembut, takut nanti ada bagian yang sobek. Kemudian memasukkannya ke keranjang cucian. Tangan berotot itu menulusuri setiap bagian lemari memilah-milah pakaian apa yang akan digunakannya untuk hari ini.

Secara garis besar di lemari berukuran kecil itu hanya ada tiga macam pakaian. Pakaian dalam, piyama, dan pakaian latihan. Pakaian latihan mempunyai jumlah yang paling banyak di sini. Warnanya hanya ada lima macam yaitu cokelat, hitam, abu-abu, biru tua, dan ungu tua.

Kenapa semuanya serba berwarna gelap? Itu karena ia tak mau jadi seperti bocah berambut merah yang bodoh dan sok kuat yang kebetulan punya hubungan darah dengannya, yang selalu mengenakan pakaian berwarna orange yang mencolok mata. Ia benar-benar tak mau jadi orang sepertinya. Rambut pirangnya saja sudah cukup mencolok dan ia tak mau jadi lebih mencolok dari itu. Terima kasih.

Kali ini pilihannya jatuh ke baju berwarna abu-abu. Sebenarnya semua pakiannya itu bermodel sama. Untuk bagian atas kau hanya perlu memasukkan tanganmu ke lubang untuk lengan, kemudian untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depan kau hanya perlu mengikatnya dengan dengan celannya. Semuanya dieratkan dengan menggunakan tali. Seperti pakaian yang biasa digunakan oleh praktisi bela diri pada umumnya.

Oh ya, pakaian yang dikenakan oleh bocah itu tak memiliki bagian untuk lengan. Makanya terkadang bau ketiaknya bisa tercium dengan ganas di udara sekitar. Aku Cuma mengingatkan saja lho.

Melangkah menuju pintu pintu dengan keranjang cucian di tangan kanannya dan juga beberapa alat bantu lainnya di tangan kiri. Tak lupa ia juga membawa botol minum dan pisau berukuran sedang yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Tampaknya ia nanti akan sekalian berburu di sungai setelah mencuci pakaian.

:::

"Kegiatan mencuci dan sarapan paginya telah selesai. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menjemurnya di sini dan berangkat ke akademi. Ujiannya akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi. Jadi masih cukup banyak aktu tersisa."

Memotong tumbuhan merambat yang ada disekitar menggunakan pisau yang telah ia bawa dari rumah. Bocah itu berniat menggunakan tumbuhan merambat itu sebagai tali jemuran untuk pakaian basahnya yang baru saja ia cuci itu.

Mengikatkannya pada dua batang pohon yang agak berjauhan. Bocah itu kemudian menggantungkan baju-bajunya itu ke tali. Tentu saja sebelum menggantungkannya ia telah memerasnya terlebih dahulu agar kadar airnya berkurang.

"Nah selesai. Aku hanya perlu meletakkan keranjang ini di rumah dan berangkat ke rumah."

Sebelum berangkat ke apartemen Naruto masih menyempatkan diri untuk menata rambutnya sedikit, Naruto menyisir-nyisir rambutnya menggunakan sela-sela jarinya. Menatanya sebisa mungkin, paling tidak supaya kelihatan sedikit lebih rapi dari biasanya.

Mengambil keranjang cuciannya menggunakan tangan kanan. Kemudian mengapitnya pada ketiak bagian kirinya. Naruto kemudian segera berlari ke apartemennya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak lupa ia mengaktifkan **Zetsu** untuk menekan hawa keberadaan miliknya supaya perjalanan pulangnya ke apartemen berjalan lancar dan tanpa hambatan.

Hitung-hitung sekalian latihan pikirnya. Naruto itu berbeda dari orang pada umumnya. Dia itu tak memiliki cakra akan tetapi ia punya aura aneh yang ternyata juga bisa digunakan untuk menghasilkan kemampuan unik. Guru Besar Netero menyebutnya sebagai **Nen.** Untuk menguasai Nen, kau perlu mempelajari beberapa hal dasar.

Yang pertama adalah **Ten** , ini adalah teknik untuk membungkus tubuh dengan selubung aura. Kau harus menjaga aura dalam tubuh supaya tidak 'menguap' begitu saja. Dengan kata lain teknik ini digunakan untuk menahan auramu supaya tetap ada di sekitar tubuhmu. **Ten** biasa digunakan untuk pertahanan tubuh ketika kau sedang dalam pertarungan. Dengan menggunakan itu kau bisa meminimalisir dampak serangan dari lawan terhadap tubuhmu.

Yang kedua adalah **Zetsu** , itu adalah teknik untuk menekan aura yang memancar dari tubuhmu. Dengan menggunakan teknik ini kau bahkan bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaanmu. Meskipun kau berada di depan orang lain sekalipun, bila kau menggunakan teknik ini orang itu tak akan menyadarinya kalau saja mereka tak melihat wujudmu. Kau bisa saja dikira sebagai hantu lho.

Yang ketiga adalah **Ren,** ini merupakan teknik lanjutan dari **Ten** , **Ren** digunakan untuk mememperluas dan mem perkuat intensitas aura dari tubuh. Menggunakan ini berarti kau bisa meningkatkan fisik dan daya tahan tubuhmu.

Sedangkan yang terakhir adalah **Hatsu** , tahap akhir dari dasar penggunaan **Nen,** menggunakan **Hatsu** berarti kau bisa mendapatkan kemampuan unik tertentu bergantung pada tipe **Nen** milikmu. Tipe **Nen** yang dimiliki setiap orang itu berbeda-beda. Tapi pada dasarnya hanya ada enam jenis **Nen** yaitu **Sousa, Houshitsu, Kyouka, Henka, Gugenka,** dan **Toushitsu**.

:::::

Naruto kini telah sampai di akademi. Tak ada yang istimewa pada perjalanannya dari sungai ke apartemen, kemudian dari ke akademi. Terima kasih kepada Guru Besar Netero yang telah mengajarinya menggunakan **Zetsu**. Semuanya jadi bisa berjalan dengan aman dan tenteram. Semuanya berjalan dengan aman dan tenteram.

Masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bagian sudut paling belakang. Tak satupun orang di kelas menyadari kedatangannya. Namun itu hanya berlaku ketika me ngaktifkan **Zetsu**. Begitu ia melepaskan penggunaan tekniknya, orang-orang disekitarnya langsung berteriak kaget karena ada orang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka.

"HUAAHH.. Ada hantu!"

"HIIYYY..."

"Dasar kau bocah hantu! Jangan muncul seenaknya saja! Kalau nanti aku jantungan gimana hah!"

'Kau bakal mati dasar bodoh!'

"A-ah ma-maaf. Aku hanya datang seperti biasa, namun kalian semua tak menyadarinya. Jadinya aku langsung duduk di sini saja."

"Huh dasar bocah hantu. Tentu saja kami tak akan menyadari keberadaanmu, soalnya cakra saja kau tak punya. Jadi mana bisa kami merasakan kehadiranmu. Hahahaha."

Si bocah laki-laki tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak, tentu saja juga dikuti dengan teman-temannya yang lain ikut menirukannya.

"Tes tes... ekhm anak-anak yang akan mengikuti ujian genin, diharapkan untuk datang ke gedung latihan sekarang juga. Saya ulangi. Anak-anak yang akan mengikuti ujian genin, diharapkan untuk datang ke gedung latihan sekarang juga. Sekian dan terima kasih."

Speaker di kelas mereka berbunyi. Menghentikan gelak tawa mereka sebelumnya sesuai instruksi yang mereka dengar dari speaker kelas tadi, mereka berbaris dengan rapi dan berjalan menuju ke gedung latihan. Seperti namanya biasanya gedung itu memang digunakan untuk berlatih oleh anak-anak di akademi.

"Menma-sama pasti akan bersaing ketat dengan Sasuke-kun di ujian ini."

"Kau benar sekali. Ujian ini bukan hanya untuk menentukan Genin terbaik, tetapi juga untuk menentukan genin paling keren di angkatan kita tahun ini."

"KYAA aku sudah tak sabar melihat bagaimana mereka bertarung untuk menjadi yang terbaik."

'Seriuslah dengan ujianmu sendiri fangirl bodoh!'

::::

"Yang terakhir Naruto silakan maju.."

Suara dari sensei memanggilnya. Itu benar, ia memang berada di nomor absen paling akhir di kelasnya. Sehingga hal itu menyebabkan ia menjadi yang terakhir untuk dipanggil ke depan dalam ujian kali ini.

'Terakhir dan terburuk.'

'Si bocah tanpa cakra itu bisa apa!'

'Si bocah hantu yang aneh itu mau maju tuh. Hihihihi.'

Dapat di dengar oleh telinganya suara bisik-bisik yang tak mengenakkan hati. Semua suara-suara itu berasal dari mulut tak terdidik milik anak-anak yang kebetulan satu kelas dengannya. Bahkan para pengujipun juga mengeluarkan pandangan meremehkan yang membuatnya agak jengkel. Begitu rendahnyakah dirinya di mata orang lain?

"Ya sensei.."

'Waktunya untuk sedikit pamer di ujian ini.'

Maju ke depan dan menyiapkan 10 kunai dan 10 suriken di masing-masing tangannya. Dengan posisi menjepit yang tepat entah bagaimana benda sebanyak itu bisa ia genggam hanya dengan satu tangan. Berdiri di tengah arena sendirian. Menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di sana.

' **Henka : String**.'

Menggunakan salah satu teknik yang paling ia kuasai. Mengubah sifat aura yang ada pada tubuhnya dan mengubahnya menjadi seutas benang yang kemudian ia masukkan ke lubang-lubang pada kunai dan Shuriken pada tangannya.

Layaknya orang yang sedang melakukan lompat tali Naruto mengayun-ayunkan kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ringan. Sesekali ia juga menyilangkan benang-benang aura itu ke sisi tubuhnya yang lain. Kesepuluh shuriken dan kunai itu melayang dan berputar-putar di udara, di bagian samping dari tubuh Naruto.

Sedangkan apa yang tampak di mata orang lain, shuriken-shurikendan kunai-kunai itu benar-benar melayang di udara. Tanpa dikaitkan dengan dengan benang cakra ataupun benang yang sesungguhnya.

'Apa dia sedang bercanda?'

'Apa mataku benar-benar tak salah lihat?'

'Senjata-senjata itu melayang dan berputar-putar dengan sendirinya di udara tanpa perantara benda apapun?'

Semua orang memandang dengan kaget. Bagi Naruto ekspresi yang mereka keluarkan benar-benar lucu. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk membuat mereka lebih terkejut.

Layaknya orang yang melempar menggunakan ketapel satu tangan. Naruto melakukan bidikannya ke arah papan sasaran. Menyalurkan auranya pada semua senjata yang sedang ia gunakan, Naruto sedang mengaplikasikan penggunaan **Kyouka** untuk memperkuat sifat dari senjata-senjata miliknya itu.

Kemudian ia kibaskan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan untuk menembakkan kedua puluh senjatanya itu kedua target sekaligus. Bersamaan dengan penggunaan **Houshitsu** pada semua senjatanya.

TAP TAP TAP

Dan hasinya adalah dua papan sasaran yang berlubang dengan masing-masing sepuluh lubang dengan lokasi yang berbeda pada tiap-tiap papan sasarannya. Dan tentu saja semuanya mengenai organ vital. Tentu saja itu harusnya mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi.

Penggunaan **Kyouka** dan **Hoshitsu** pada senjata memiliki efek yang hampir sama dengan menggunakan senjata yang diperkuat dengan elemen angin. Ketajamannya akan meningkat drastis dan tentunya efek yang ditimbulkan kepada target akan semakin besar.

Kalau **Kyuoka** digunakan untuk memperkuat sifat suatu benda menggunakan aura yang disalurkan pada benda tersebut, maka **Houshitsu** adalah tipe kemampuan yang sama sekali berbeda. Tipe kemampuan **Houshitsu** adalah kemampuan untuk menjaga agar aura yang lepas dari tubuh si pengguna tidak langsung 'menguap' atau menghilang begitu saja di udara.

Sedangkan **Henka** adalah kemampuan memanipulasi aura untuk meniru sifat dan juga bentuk dari suatu objek. Mengaplikasikan ketiga teknik tersebut dalam satu waktu membutuhkan latihan dan bakat yang cukup mumpuni dalam menggunakan **Nen**. Dan Naruto baru saja mengaplikasikannya dengan mudah di hadapan para penonton ujian kelulusan akademi.

Secara otomatis mata semua orang terbelalak melihatnya. Seoranag bocah yang mereka anggap tak memiliki cakra baru saja membuat kejutan yang menghebohkan.

'Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?'

Pertanyaan yang sama muncul di dalam kepala semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

'Itu pasti hanyalah sebuah trik. Ya sebuah trik. Tak mungkin bocah seperti dia bis melakukan hal seperti itu.'

'Dia pasti menggunakan benang tipis tak kasat mata. Sehingga kita semua tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.'

"Ekhmm untuk yang selanjutnya adalah praktek teknik Kawarimi dan Bunshin. Silakan dilanjutkan Naruto."

Menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutannya. Iruka selaku panitia ujian menyuruh Naruto untuk melanjutkan ujiannya ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Maaf sensei aku tak bisa menggunakan teknik itu..."

Naruto hanya bisa meminta maaf, karena itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin bisa ia kuasai.

'Haha yang namanya bocah tanpa cakra memang seperti itu. Akan selalu ada batasan pada trik-trik murahan yang bisa kau gunakan.'

"Tapi aku setidaknya bisa menggunakan beberapa teknik yang mungkin sebanding dengan itu sensei."

"Apa itu? Kau cukup mempraktekkannya saja. Kami sudah paham akan kondisimu Naruto."

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan pada kalian..."

Memasang senyum percaya diri pada wajahnya. Naruto mulai berjalan dengan ritme tertentu mengelilingi si pengawas.

"...Ini kusebut sebagai Langkah Bayangan."

Setiap langkah yang Naruto lakuan begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan. Secara perlahan disamping kiri dan kanannya mulai muncul tiruan-tiruan Naruto yang berjumlah puluhan. Mereka semua berjalan mengelilingi si pengawas dengan membentuk lingkaran manusia yang makin lama semakin cepat putarannya.

Lama kelamaan tiruan itu mulai berubah wujud, mulai dari wujud anak-anak, orang dewasa, bahkan sampai orang tua. Setiap langkah yang dilakukan Naruto bagaikan fatamorgana yang mengelabuhi indera penglihatan manusia biasa.

"Nah apakah itu sudah cukup sensei?"

Meninggalkan bayangan-bayangannya yang masih berputar-putar dan berubah wujud, Naruto secara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang si pengawas dan memegang pundaknya. Si pengawas yang sedang melongo karena melihat teknik Naruto langsung terkaget dan berteriak layaknya seorang wanita yang melihat kecoa.

"KYAAA... hah hah hah o-ah N-naruto'kah, ahaha ada apa?"

Dengan gugup si pengawas bertanya kepada Naruto. Tampaknya ia merasa malu karena ketahuan baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak pantas bagi seorang Shinobi.

"Apakah yang barusan itu sudah cukup sensei?"

Bertanya dengan ekspresi yang kelewat biasa saja, Naruto bertanya seolah tak peduli dengan hal memalukan yang baru saja senseinya itu lakukan.

"Ah.. ya itu sudah cukup. Selanjutnya kau hanya perlu melkukan jutsu paling bagus yang kau kuasai."

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah saya meminta ijin dulu sensei?"

"Ijin apa? Kau mau buang air? Kau cukup tahan sebentar, lagian kau juga hampir selesai penilaiannya kok."

"Bukan itu sensei.. aku cuma mau memastikan, apakah tidak apa-apa kalau jutsuku nanti akan menimbulkan 'sedikit' kerusakan disini?"

"Emm kurasa kalau cuma sedikit tak apalah. Sekarang kau bisa memulainya."

"Baik sensei. Kuharap anda sedikit menjauh."

Mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi kepala. Kemudian mengepal-ngepalkannya beberpa kali. Tampaknya Naruto sedang melemaskan ototnya. Diikuti dengan badannya yang agak jongkok ke tanah. Dan ...

BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH

Naruto memukul tanah secara berutun dengan sekuat tenaga membuat lubang berukuran sedang sebagai hasilnya. Namun ternyata hasilnya tak hanya itu saja. Hampir bersamaan dengan waktu ketika Naruto memukul, dari meja di depan para penguji muncul tangan-tangan yang berusaha melakukan tinjuan ke wajah para penguji.

Diantara para penguji itu terdapat tiga orang Jounin biasa, satu Jounin elit dan Sandaime Hokage di sana. Tiga Jounin biasa itu tak dapat menghindari tinjuan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari meja di depan mereka dan alhasil wajah mereka terkena telak menyebabkan mereka pingsan seketika.

"Bfffgghh... maaf sensei. Sepertinya pengendalian jutsuku masih agak lemah. Sehingga menimbulkan kecelakaan seperti itu."

Sambil menahan tawa Naruto berkata kepada para penguji. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tak takut terkena diskualifikasi karena perbuatannya.

'Jelas-jelas itu disengaja. Lihat mereka sampai pingsan begitu.'

'Ekspresimu mengatakan yang sebaliknya bocah tengik!'

'Teknik macam apa itu. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu?'

'Jounin amatiran, seharusnya kau selalu bersikap siaga kapanpun dan dimanapun.'

"Kau harus lebih banyak berlatih Naruto. Kalau sampai kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, kau akan langsung didiskualifikasi."

"Ah ya. Gomennasai sensei. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lalu sekarang aku harus melakukan apa sensei?"

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu gilirnmu untuk melakukan ujian taijutsu nanti."

"Oh begitu ya. Terima kasih sensei."

"Ya sama-sama."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan arena dengan tenang. Sekali lagi ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang yang menonton di arena latihan.

'Lihat kelakuannya itu. Beraninya dia menyerang para juri, apalagi disitu ada Sandaime Hokage-sama.'

'Jelas-jelas dia sengaja melakukannya. Dasar kurang ajar.'

'Tak tahu diri.'

'Bocah aneh.'

Dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Kalau saja kau merekamnya satu-satu dalam kaset rekaman dengan kapasitas penyimpanan yang paling besar sekalipun, itu masih belum cukup untuk menyimpannya. Namun Naruto kini sudah agak kebal terhadap hinaan-hinaan semacam itu. Jadi dia tidak akan mudah marah apalagi sakit hati.

Berjalan menuju pojokan tribun penonton. Naruto memilih tempat yang paling jauh dari kerumunan penonton yang berisik di depan sana.

::::

"Selanjutnya pertandingan Uchiha Sasuke melawan Naruto!"

Membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Naruto menyelesaikan persemediannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya semula. Di arena, Uchiha Sasuke telah menanti dengan raut wajah tak sabar. Begitupula para penonton yang mayoritas terdiri dari murid-murid akademi.

"Kalahkan dia Sasuke-kun~~!"

"Hajar dia Sasuke!"

"Beri dia pelajaran!"

"Jangan sampai kalah Sasuke!"

Naruto telah sampai di arena. Mendadak suasana di sana menjadi senyap. Pasalnya ia datang dengan cara berjalan di udara melewati bagian atas tribun ketika ia telah sampai di atas arena ia turun dengan cara melompat dengan adegan pendaratan yang begitu slow motion. Seolah-olah tubuhnya memiliki beban yang sangat ringan.

"Aku telah sampai... Sensei bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Dengan pembawaannya yang tenang Naruto bertanya kepada si sensei. Suaranya begitu lembut bagaikan makhluk halus yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke hadapanmu. Tak lupa ia juga menampilkan senyum penuh percaya dirinya. Ekspresinya seolah-olah menantang semua orang yang ada di sini untuk melawannya.

Tingkat kepercayaan diri ini memang bukan bualan semata. Melalui pelatihan dari Guru besar Netero, Naruto telah dilatih untuk bisa mengatasi segala macam masalah yang mungkin akan muncul di masa depan. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mencari pengalaman dimana ia dapat mempraktekkan segala macam hal yang telah diajarkan gurunya, dan menyelesaikan masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Pertama-tama aku harus menjelaskan kembali peraturan dari ujian taijutsu ini. Tak boleh ada senjata, tak boleh ada ninjutsu, lawan kalah apabila telah keluar dari arena, tak sadarkan diri atau menyerah."

"Maaf sensei, tetapi sekali lagi aku ingin memastikan beberapa hal dulu."

Mengangkat tangan kanannya, untuk menginterupsi penjelasan dari si sensei. Naruto tetap tak melupakan sopan santun yang harus dilakukan seorang murid ketika ingin bertanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Anda tahu sendiri'kan kalau lawanku adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang berasal dari klan yang terkenal dengan doujutsu Sharingan-nya sensei."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Apakah dia nanti dijinkan untuk menggunakannya?"

"Tentu saja, kalau melarangnya itu sama saja dengan melarang orang bertarung menggunakan matanya."

"Apakah dia juga diijinkan untuk menggunakan Genjutsu?"

"Kalau yang itu beda lagi. Itu dilarang pada pertarungan ini. Sudah puas?"

Sambil menghadap ke arah dua peserta si sensei itu bertanya. Respon yang muncul adalah sebuah anggukan dari masing-masing peserta yang sebenarnya cukup jarang mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau begitu... Hajime!"

Sambil melompat ke luar arena, si sensei yang juga merangkap sebagai wasit memberikan instruksi untuk memulai pertarungan. Diikuti dengan berbagai sorakan dukungan yang ditujukan kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalahkan dia Sasuke!"

"Hajar dia!"

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos Sasuke-kun~!"

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun~!"

Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto masih diam di tengah-tengah arena. Keduanya masih menunggu si lawan untuk melakukan gerakan pertama terlebih dahulu.

"Silakan Sasule... maaf maksudku Sasuke-kun. Kau boleh melakukan serangan pertama kepadaku."

"Kau mengejekku ya... Kau pasti sudah menyiapkan trik-trik anehmu itu'kan?"

"Maaf saja, kali ini aku akan bertarung dengan jujur dan adil layaknya ksatria. Dan juga aku akan bertarung menggunakan kemampuan fisik murniku."

"Heh sombong sekali kau. Kalau begitu rasakan ini."

Sasuke lari dengan kecepatan tertingginya menuju ke Naruto. Tangan kirinya sudah terkepal, menyiapkan sebuah pukulan mautnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengubah posisi tubuhnya sedikit, menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung.

Begitu Sasuke sampai ke hadapannya, Naruto langsung melakukan beberapa pukulan beruntun ke wajah, dada dan perut Sasuke secara cepat dan akurat.

BAK BAK BAK BAK

Sasuke hanya bisa menangkis sebagian kecil dari pukulan itu. Sedangkan sebagian yang lainnya harus ia terima secara telak pada bagian tubuhnya. Sasuke terpental jatuh ke pinggir arena.

Naruto dengan segera berlari menuju Sasuke yang masih belum bisa bangkit. Mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke dengan menginjaknya, diikuti dengan menduduki perut Sasuke. Sasuke kini terkunci dengan sempurna. Kedua tangan Naruto yang menganggur digunakannya untuk memukuli wajah Sasuke.

BUAGHH BUAGHH BUAGHH BUAGHH BUAGHH BUAGHH

"HENTIGG-GUAHKHANN... "

Sasuke memohon Naruto untuk berhenti, namun didengar dari suaranya. Kita bisa menyImpulkan bahwa ia sedang menahan suatu rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan dari wajahnya.

"AHAHAHAHA rasakan pukulanku yang tak terkalahkan ini!"

Sedangkan Naruto tertawa senang seperti bocah nakal yang sedang menjahili bocah yang sudah tak berdaya lagi. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa menjahili oarang lain. Dari dulu sampai sekarang Naruto selalu menahan diri untuk menjahili orang lain dan memilih untuk jadi orang yang pasif dan malah menjadi objek kejahilan orang lain. Oleh karena itu. Mumpung sekarang masih ada kesempatan ia akan mempermalukan bocah terkeren seakademi di depan khalayak umum.

"KYAA JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADA SASUKE-KUNKU!"

"TIDAK... SASUKE-KUN TELAH...DIHAJAR HABIS-HABISA~N"

Sedangkan beberapa orang bergender laki-laki yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu hanya bisa merasa ngilu di bagian wajah mereka. Wajah mereka menunjukkan rasa simpatik yang besar kepada Sasuke yang tengah dianiaya oleh Naruto.

"Dasar biadab.. cepat hentikan itu!"

"Lepaskan Sasuke!"

"Jangan permalukan Sasuke-kun seperti itu!"

"Hentikan! Aku jadi ikut-ikutan merasa sakit di sini!"

Mendengar berbagai seruan para penonton yang mulai semakin tak terkendali, Iruka sebagai sensei dan wasit pertandingan ini sudah mulai tak sabar dan akhirnya iapun turun tangan.

"Hentikan permainan bodoh ini Naruto! Kalau tidak kau akan didiskualifikasi!"

Menggunakan kedua tangannya ntuk menggenggam bahu Naruto. Si sensei mulai memberikan peringatan keras kepada Naruto. Dalam hati ia juga merasa simpatik kepada Sasuke melihat kelakuan Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksdumu sensei? Aku sama sekali tak melanggar aturan bukan?"

Naruto menyanggah perkataan si sensei. Sebagai latar suara kita dapat mendengar seruan mengejek dari para penonton dan erangan kesakitan dari Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah berada di ambang batas. Mungkin kita bisa melihat rohnya hampir saja melayang-layang di udara.

Mata Sasuke kini hanya menunjukkan bagian putihnya saja. Pupilnya yang sewarna dengan batu obsidian itu sudah tak kelihatan lagi. Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Perkataan Naruto sama sekali tak salah. Ia tak melanggar satupun peraturan yang disebutkan oleh si sensei yang disebutkan sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Dan tak ada siapapun di sini yang bisa membantah perkataannya.

"Naruto cepat hentikan itu!"

Iruka-sensei meninggikan suaranya kepada Naruto. Tampaknya ia benar-benar naik pitam melihat kejahilan Naruto yang tak tahu tempat dan kelewat batas itu.

"Yah kalau wasit bilang begitu ya sudahlah, aku akan berhenti."

Melepaskan injakannya pada tangan Sasuke yang sudah tak bertenaga itu. Naruto juga sekaligus mengangkat tubuhnya dari perut Sasuke. Padahal ia masih ingin melanjutkannya. Dilanjutkan dengan dirinya yang berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Naruto berjalan ke tengah arena menunggu keputusan para juri. Sedangkan si sensei kini sudah berada di dekat meja penjurian untuk berdiskusi dengan para juri.

"Baiklah, kami telah membuat keputusan. Naruto, kau didiskualifikasi karena dianggap telah mencoreng tradisi dan tekad api milik Konoha."

"APA? Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Melakukan hal tidak senonoh di tengah ujian genin yang merupakan tradisi dari desa Konoha. Hal itu tidak akan termaafkan. Kau telah menghina nama baik dari para leluhur desa Konoha yang telah membangun desa ini."

"AKU?! Tapi bukan hanya aku saja yang melakukannya! Mereka juga melakukannya! Kau bahkan tak tahu kalau dulu mereka melakukannya lebih sering daripada aku. Aku cuma baru melakukannya sekali dan langsung didiskualifikasi?!"

Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia protes sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pada penonton yang menonton di tribun. Mereka semua adalah murid-murid akademi ninja Konoha yang seangkatan dengan Naruto.

"Kau juga tak mungkin tahu kalau dulu mereka melakukan hal semacam ini padaku, hampir setiap hari selama aku di akademi. Sampai ke titik di mana seluruh tubuhku penuh dengan luka lebam dan bengkak yang rasa sakitnya bahkan tak akan hilang dalam watu seminggu. Memangnya kau tahu."

Naruto berteriak-teriak melancarkan protesnya kepada para juri yang hanya bisa melotot melihat reaksinya yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Bahkan ia juga membongkar aib-aib dari teman seangkatannya. Membuktikan bahwa kegiatan bully sudah meraja lela di akademi ninja Konoha.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Konoha itu memiliki ninja-ninja hebat. Tak mungkin mereka tak mengetahui hal semacam itu terjadi di akademi ninja. Ya, kalian hanya menutup mata atas apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini 'kan? Aku benar 'kan? Kalian semua mendiskriminasiku hanya karena aku tak mempunyai cakra 'kan?"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Ekspresinya sekarang agak sulit untuk dilihat. Karena tertutup poninya.

"Percuma... Di masa depan Konoha hanya akan hancur kalau kalian meluluskan bajingan-bajingan dan jalang-jalang seperti mereka menjadi ninja. Hanya akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di mana-mana..."

Mengangkat wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang penuh rasa sakit. Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"...Konoha... Sudah tak layak... untuk dipertahankan..."

To Be Continued

Yah chapter 2 dari The Disciple sudah rilis. Ternyata bikin crita yang mainstream dan mengikuti cannon itu lebih mudah ya. Ide saya terasa melimpah bahkan chapter-chapter selanjutnya sudah muncul bayangannya di otak saya. Tinggal mewujudkannya bentuk cerita aja.

Berikut adalah berita yang ingin saya sampaikan tentang The Taboo Alchemist. Jalan cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya sudah ada. Yang saya masih bingung adalah tentang skill dan kenaikan stats milik Naruto di sana. Ada yang bilang kenaikan statsnya terlalu sedikit dan sampai sekarang itu sangat mengganggu pikiran saya. Karena setahu saya peningkatan stats setiap kenaikan level itu tak ada standar khusus tertentu yang misal bilang, setiap kenaikan satu level akan bertambah satu poin untuk setiap stats.

Sedangkan untuk masalah skill milik Naruto, apakah harus realistik kaya proses kimiawi yang ada di dunia nyata. Ataukah sayaboleh ngarang semau saya sendiri. Kalau bisa langsung dijawab ya. Karena itu akan menentukan masa depan dari The Taboo Alchemist. Apaah mau saya lanjut atau tidak itu tergantung keputusan yang saya buat setelah melihat jawaban dari pembaca.

Saya mohon maaf. Kesannya saya jadi mengabaikan kewajiban saya untuk melanjutkan cerita yang telah saya buat sampai akhir.

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini beserta dengan author's note-nya. Saya harap fic buatan saya cukup menghibur untuk kalian semua.

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

The Disciple

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Many Typos, AU, OC, OOC, alur seenaknya saja, pasaran, mudah ditebak, super mainstream? Banyak unsur- unsur dari anime / manga / light novel lain, Overpower, membosankan, bashing chara, death chara, dll.

NO EDIT

Don't like don't read.

::

::

Sebelumnya di The Disciple :

"Percuma... Di masa depan Konoha hanya akan hancur kalau kalian meluluskan bajingan-bajingan dan jalang-jalang seperti mereka menjadi ninja. Hanya akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di mana-mana..."

Mengangkat wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang penuh rasa sakit. Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"...Konoha... Sudah tak layak... untuk dipertahankan..."

...

Kekalahan Naruto

...

Perkataan Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terhenyak. Perkataan Naruto telah menohok hati nurani mereka. Akan tetapi dengan segera mereka menyangkal semua kebenaran yang telah Naruto katakan. Mereka menolak untuk menjadi pihak yang bersalah dalam peristiwa ini.

"Berani-seraninya kau mengatakn semua itu di depan Sandaime Hokage-sama HAH!"

"Brengsek kau! Jangan hina Konoha hanya karena masalah kecilmu itu, BRENGSEK!"

"Apa katamu Naruto! Bisa-bisanya kau menyalahkan kami semua HAH!"

"Be-benar, mana mungkin kami menjadi pihak yang bersalah di sini!"

"Jelas-jelas kau berbohong, Naruto!"

"Tak ada bukti atas semua perkataanmu itu!"

Para penonton secara serempak mencaci maki Naruto. Layaknya menyembunyikan bangkai yang sudah jelas tercium baunya di mana-mana. Bangkai yang mereka tutupi adalah kesalahan-kesalahan mereka di masa lalu. Kesalahan-kesalahan yang mereka anggap sebagai keadilan yang harus ditegakkan kepada Naruto.

Mereka menolak semua yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tak mau jadi yang bersalah, manusiawi sekali bukan? Selalu menganggap dirinya yang paling benar. Mengumpulkan orang-orang lain yang berpemikiran sama. Dan menindas minoritas yang berbeda dari mereka.

Kenyataan ini benar-benar menyakitkan hati. Namun seperti inilah manusia. Mereka akan menggunakan segala hal yang ada dalam pikiran mereka untuk menyangkal sebuah kenyataan yang merugikan mereka. Selalu menghindar, mengorbankan orang lain, dan juga mengkambing hitamkan orang lain.

Hal-hal yang berlaku disesuaikan dengan prinsip mayoritas. Asalkan mayoritas melakukan hal yang sama, ataupun menganggap hal yang salah sebagai kewajaran. Maka lama kelamaan hal yang salahpun bisa berubah menjadi benar. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan yang benar akan menjadi yang dianggap salah.

"Berani sekali kau menghina harta yang telah dilindungi ibu sampai mengorbankan nyawanya Naruto!"

Seorang bocah berambut merah dengan berbaju orange yang mencolok mata, maju merangsek ke bagian depan. Kemudian dengan sebuah lompatan yang bertenaga. Ia menerjang tubuh Naruto, ,melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang sarat akan kebencian yang mendalam kepada Naruto.

BUAAAGHH

Naruto sama sekali tak mengelak. Akibatnya tubuhnya terpental ke pinggir arena, membentur tembok pembatas dan menimbulkan retakan-retakan yang membentuk jaring laba-laba.

"Heheh, cih, tahu apa kau soal ibu Menma. Padahal kau sendiri yang membunuh ibu dengan kedua tanganmu."

Bangkit seolah-olah pukulan Menma yang barusan bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Naruto dengan ringan melompat kembali ke dalam arena. Disertai dengan muntahan kata-kata provokasi terhadap Menma.

"Bukan aku yang membunuh ibu. Yang membunuhnya adalah Kyuubi. Bukan aku."

"Apakah kau lupa? Camkan ini dalam otak kecilmu itu Menma. Kau... Adalah... JINCHURIKI... KYUUBI!"

Menaikkan nada dan tekanan pada akhir kata-katanya dapat kita lihat urat-urat kemarahan mulai muncul di dahinya. Naruto benar-benar naik pitam atas kata-kata Menma yang menyanggah perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"Kalau saja kau tak kehilangan kendali, ibu tak akan mati. Dan kalau ibu tidak mati aku tak akan menderita seperti ini. CAMKAN ITU MENMA!"

Berteriak dengan volume yang begitu tinggi. Teriakan Naruto membuat semua penonton yang ada di sana. Menghentikan segala cercaan dan sumpah serapah yang tadi meluber begitu deras dari mulut para penonton.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti hanya kau yang paling menderita Naruto! Bukan cuma kau yang kehilangan ibu, AKU JUGA!"

"TAPI GARA-GARA KAU JUGA AYAH MEMBUANGKU! MENGASINGKANKU DARI RUMAH! MENJAUHKANKU DARI KASIH SAYANG!"

Mata Menma terbelalak. Selama ini ia mengira Naruto sendirilah yang memilih untuk keluar dari rumah. Ia mengira Naruto sendirilah yang menginginkan itu semua. Tinggal di apartemen sendiri dan memilih untuk hidup mandiri. Ia kira begitu.

"Jangan memasang wajah sok terkejutmu itu Menma. Semua yang ayah katakan hanyalah bohong. Semuanya tentang aku ingin hidup mandiri hanyalah bohong. Ibu yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi Konoha hanyalah bohong. Ibu yang sukarela menjadi jinchuriki adalah bohong. Ibu yang menikahi Yondaime Hokage karena cinta hanyalah bohong. Semua hanyalah kebohongan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah karena darah Uzumaki dan kemampuan menyegelnya yang begitu luar biasa, ia dipaksa oleh para tetua bangsat yang ada di Konoha untuk menjadi jinchuriki. Menjadikannya alat politik untuk menjadikan Minato Namikaze sebagai Hokage. Membuatnya harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melahirkan calon jinchuriki yang akan dijadikan senjata oleh Konoha. Itulah kebenaran yang terjadi."

Naruto mengemukakan apa saja yang ia ketahui tentang ibunya. Mengatakan semua kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang kedua.

"Tak mungkin. Itu semua tak mungkin. Mana mungkin ayah berbohong kepadaku. Tak mungkin ibu melakukan semua hal itu. Ya pasti kaulah yang bohong, ayah tak pernah berbohong padaku. Ayah tak akan mungkin berbohong padaku. KAULAH YANG BERBOHONG NARUTO!"

Sebuah pusaran cakra merah keluar dari tubuh Menma. Sorot matanya berubah tajam. Iris matanya berubah warna menjadi merah delima, dengan pupil yang meruncing layaknya mata binatang buas. Gigi-giginya memanjang, membentuk taring-taring tajam yang bisa merobek daging secara instan. Tiga goresan di pipinya menebal menciptakan image musang yang ganas.

Menma telah kehilangan kendali atas kesadarannya. Kekuatan Kyuubi telah mengambil alih kendali Menma atas tubuhnya. Mengubah posisi tubuhnya dengan pose binatang liar yang sedang bersiap untuk bertarung, Menma kini benar-benar mirip dengan image musang.

GRRAAAA

Naruto tak diam saja, perlahan-lahan aura kemerahan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Namun aura itu hanya bisa disaksikan oleh mereka yang sudah bisa menggunakan **Nen** -nya saja.

Rambutnya yang jabrik dan berantakan, kini terangkat ke atas melawan gravitasi. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadai semakin tajam. Postur tubuhnya ia tegakkan. Kedua tangannya ia tekuk ke samping badan. Sebuah kuda-kuda bertarung telah ia persiapkan.

' **Kyouka : Reinforcement**.'

Dalam waktu singkat keduanya telah maju dan bertukar serangan. Naruto meninju, Menma menunduk menghindar. Menma melakukan tendangan menyusur lantai, Naruto melompat di udara.

Dari udara Naruto melakukan tendangan, namun bisa dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Menma dan dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan menyakitkan.

BRUAKK

Naruto terpental, Menma dengan segera mengejar Naruto ke tempat pendaratannya. Menindih tubuh Naruto. Kemudian Menma mencarkan serangan berupa hujan pukulan yang mengarah ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa bisa bertahan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tameng. Sementara Menma, tanpa lelah terus melancarkan hujan pukulan untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

Mengetahui bahwa Menma hanya berfokus untuk menyerangnya, Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya. Melakukan tendangan lutut ke punggung Menma.

Secara otomatis Menma mengerang kesakitan. Kepalanya ia dongakkan keatas. Disertai dengan punggungnya yang ia tegakkan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Melihat kesempatan yang ada, Naruto langsung mengangkat kakinya. Kali ini tak hanya satu, melainkan kedua-duanya sekaligus. Kedua kakinya ia gunakan untuk menjepit leher Menma. Kemudian dengan sentakan kuat ia menariknya ke bawah. Menghepaskan kepala Menma ke tanah.

BRUAKKHH

Melepaskan kedua kakinya dari leher Menma. Naruto mengambil jarak dari Menma supaya tidak terkena serangannya lagi.

BATS

Sebuah pukulan kejutan muncul dari samping badan Naruto yang berhasil ia tangkap menggunakan tangan kanan. Dengan memanfaatkan momentum pergerakan lawan diimbuhi dengan gerakan memutar yang dilakukannya, Naruto langsung membanting si pelaku pemukulan itu ke lantai arena di hadapannya.

DUARRRRR

Sebuah lubang berdiameter 1 meter tercipta. Akan tetapi objek bantingan Naruto ternyata masih dalam kondisi berdiri. Bantingannya telah gagal.

Si objek bantingan, Menma, masih berdiri dengan postur agak membungkuk. Matanya menatap nyalang kepada Naruto yang masih mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tak mau tinggal diam tangan kirinya yang masih bebas disertai jari-jemari yang dilengkapi dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang mencuat, ia luruskan, membentuk gerakan tombak yang berusaha menusuk mangsanya.

SRATT

Serangannya meleset. Hanya pipi kanan Naruto yang berhasil ia lukai, itupun bukanlah sebuah luka yang fatal. Hanya luka goresan saja yang berhasil ia torehkan ke pipi Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan kanan Menma, sekaligus membuat jarak yang agak lebar diantara mereka berdua.

' **Houshitsu:Echolocation**.'

' **Houshitsu:Spreading Punch**.'

BAKBAKBAKBAK

Naruto melakukan pukulan ke tanah secara beruntun. Ia berniat memulai pertarungan dari jarak jauh.

Tangan-tangan yang mengepal muncul dari lantai arena, mengincar tubuh Menma yang kini sedang berfokus pada pergerakan Naruto. Ke kiri, ke kanan, melompat, Menma menghindari berbagai serangan yang datang dari lantai arena dengan mudahnya. Seolah-olah kelima inderanya telah dipertajam ke tingkat maksimum, sehingga tubuhnya dapat dengan mudah memprediksi arah serangan Naruto dan menghindari tempat-tempat di mana tinju-tinju Naruto bermunculan.

Dalam keadaan melompat dan menghindar itu Menma juga sekaligus mencari celah pada pertahanan Naruto dan dalam sekejap ia telah melompat tinggi di udara, menjauh dari jangkauan tinju-tinju Naruto. Tentu saja tujuan akhir lompatannya adalah mendarat di dekat Naruto untuk memulai pertarungan jarak dekat kembali.

Naruto menyadari si lawan tidak lagi berpijak di arena melainkan melayang di udara. Seketika Naruto mengalihkan sasaran pukulan Naruto dari tanah ke udara kosong di hadapannya, arah yang tepat di mana Menma tengah melayang.

' **Houshitsu:Air Cannon**.'

BUMM BUMM BUMM

Layaknya meriam yang tengah melontarkan pelurunya ke udara. Serangan Naruto jelas-jelas membuat halangan yang besar bagi Menma yang sedang melayang lurus ke arah Naruto. Peluru-peluru angin seukuran kepalan tangan manusia itu melesat lurus ke tubuhnya. Membuatnya harus mengelak sebisa mungkin untuk meminimalkan kerusakan yang ia terima dari serangan Naruto.

Namun karena keterbatasan pijakan di udara, Menma hanya bisa mengelak sangat tipis dari serangan-serangan Naruto. Sementara sebagian dari tubuhnya yang lain juga menerima beberapa serangan yang ditargetkan padanya. Sehingga kini Menma malah terdorong kembali ke belakang dalam posisi bertahan.

Melihat celah besar pada pertahanan Menma, Naruto tak mau buang-buang kesempatan. Dengan kecepatan tingginya yang bahkan dapat membuat seorang Jounin merasa rendah diri, Naruto melesat ke arah Menma. Sembari mengumpulkan sebagian dari aura yang menyelimuti tubuhnya ke telapak tangan kanannya.

' **Jan Ken PA!** '

Serangan yang berupa dorongan melalui telapak tangan Naruto berhasil mengenai perut Menma secara telak. Membuat Menma memuntahkan air liur bercampur darah melalui mulutnya. Disertai dengan tubuhnya yang terpental ke diniding pembatas arena.

BRUAAGHH

Tubuh Menma tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi setelah menerima serangan beruntun dari Naruto. Akhirnya cakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mulai memudar disertai dengan Menma yang tak dapat bertarung kembali. Tubuh Menma terbenam ke dalam dinding pembatas arena.

"Hah hah hah..."

Mengalihkan direksinya ke bangku penonton yang kini sudah tak ada penghuninya lagi. Naruto dapat mengira, mungkin mereka takut Kyuubi akan mengamuk karena Menma telah kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya.

Yang tersisa di arena gedung latihan itu, kini hanya Naruto beberapa Jounin dan Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Mereka tampaknya berniat untuk menghentikan amukan Menma yang berubah ke mode Kyuubi ekor satu. Karena mereka mengira Naruto akan kalah ketika melawan amukan Menma. Mereka sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari amukan Menma.

Namun melihat hasil dari pertarungan ini tujuan mereka kini berubah, dari yang sebelumnya menghentikan amukan Menma berubah menjadi menyelamatkan Menma dan meringkus Naruto.

Naruto telah kelelahan akibat melakukan terlalu banyak tehnik **Nen** sekaligus. Itu terbukti dengan nafasnya yang memberat. Diikuti dengan pandangannya yang memburam dan tidak fokus. Tubuhnya mulai terasa berat untuk digerakkan.

Para ninja bawahan Sandaime Hokage yang ada di arena menatap Naruto dengan agak terkejut. Bocah berusia tiga belas tahun yang diketahui oleh semua orang, tidak memiliki cakra dapat mengalahkan seorang jinchuriki hanya dalam beberapa serangan saja. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan dengan mudah bahkan oleh Jounin elit sekalipun.

Melalui instruksi dari Sandaime Hokage, para Jounin itu mulai turun ke arena. Dari kanan, dari kiri, depan, belakang, mereka semua mengelilingi Naruto dari berbagai penjuru. Sedangkan sang Hokage dari klan Sarutobi masih tetap berdiri di pinggiran arena, tempat para juri sebelumnya berada.

"Naruto kau akan segera kami tangkap atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik Desa Konoha dan penduduk-penduduknya, penganiayaan, kekerasan dan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap putra Yondaime Hokage."

Seorang Jounin yang bersuara barusan adalah salah satu dari anggota keamanan yang juga berpartisipasi sebagai panitia ujian Genin di akademi Konoha. Sebut saja dia Omaru. Dia adalah Jounin dengan perawakan tinggi dan kekar. Berambut cokelat dengan style rapi disertai poni yang berbentuk W pada dahinya. Wajahnya juga dilengkapi dengan beberapa bekas luka, seperti pada mata hidung dan telinga kanannya yang sobek separo. Penampilannya bahkan dapat membuat anak-anak yang melihatnya berlari sambil menangis ketakutan.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ekspresinya masih datar-datar saja. Namun tangan kanannya mengepal erat, sampai-sampai kita dapat menyaksikan darah yang menetes-netes dari telapak tangannya itu. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah, kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Naruto masih berusaha untuk menjaga kesadarannya. Ia tak mau ditangkap begitu saja dengan alasan konyol seperti itu.

Jelas-jelas merekalah yang melanggar hak kebebasannya, dengan membuatnya menjadi objek penganiayaan dari dulu, menghinanya setiap saat mereka melihat Naruto. Namun mereka malah ingin menangkap Naruto hanya karena ia menghina mereka sekali. Batas toleransi hukuman yang mereka terapkan sungguh tidak adil baginya.

Tindakan yang barusan ia lakukan juga hanyalah sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri. Karena bukan dirinya yang pertama kali melakukan serangan, namun Menma-lah yang memulainya duluan. Membuat Menma pingsan menurutnya juga bukanlah sebuah bentuk kejahatan, itu ia lakukan supaya dampak dari amukan Menma tidak besar dan menimbulkan lebih banyak korban.

Tetapi kenapa mereka malah menangkapnya? Kenapa mereka tidak memberikan sedikitpun rasa terima kasihnya kepada Naruto yang telah bersusah payah mengalahkan Menma yang telah beralih ke mode Kyuubi ekor satu. Mereka bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk membantu Naruto ketika Menma mengamuk dengan ganasnya. Dasar orang-orang tak tahu terima kasih dan rasa belas kasih.

Naruto menatap tajam orang-orang yang berkumpul mengelilinginya. Mereka semua berjumlah lima belas. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah chuunin. Sementara sebagian kecil lainnya adalah Menma.

Semakin lama mereka semakin memperpendek jarak dari Naruto. Sehingga kini jarak yang tersisa antara mereka dengan tubuh kecil Naruto hanya tinggal dua setengah meter.

Senjata-senjata berupa kunai dan shuriken telah mereka siapkan di masing-masing tangan. Postur tubuh mereka selalu siaga. Layaknya para pemburu yang tengah mengepung singa yang tengah sekarat.

Dengan aba-aba melalui isyarat mata. Salah satu dari mereka maju. Kunai di tangan kanannya ia sabetkan ke arah Naruto. Namun Naruto langsung tanggap, tubuhnya secara refleks langsung menghindar dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

Chuunin yang ada di belakang Naruto juga melancarkan serangan dengan cara melemparkan shuriken-shuriken yang ada di tangan kanan kirinya. Dia tahu betul untuk memanfaatkan situasi ketika Naruto sedang membelakanginya.

TANKK

Shuriken-shuriken itu tidak berhasil menancap di tubuh Naruto. Seolah-olah membentur perisai besi yang keras, shuriken-shuriken itu hanya memantul saja ke tanah. Tanpa berhasil melukai tubuh Naruto.

' **Henka:Hot Whip**.'

PUAKK "ARGGHH..."

Wajah dari chuunin yang baru saja menyerang Naruto menggunakan shuriken terkena cambukan dari dari cambuk tak terlihat. Cambukan yang terasa sangat panas layaknya terkena besi panas yang baru keluar dari tungku panas. Menimbulkan luka bakar yang hebat pada wajahnya.

Naruto hanya diam saja menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, sementara ninja-ninja lainnya yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa terkejut. Karena rekan mereka baru saja sebuah serangan tak kasat mata yang sangat membahayakan.

Mereka kemudian melompat maju menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan, kali ini mereka menyalurkan cakra mereka pada senjata-senjata yang mereka gunakan. Kali ini mereka berniat melakukan serangan frontal untuk benar-benar melukai Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat mereka mulai serius, kini menyiapkan salah satu teknik terkuatnya.

' **Henka:Hot Body**.'

BUAKK

Naruto melakukan pukulan ke kanan, ke wajah chunin yang menyerangnya dari kanan. Tangan kirinya menangkap pergelangan tangan Jounin yang menyerang dari bagian kirinya. Membantingnya ke arah rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"ARGGGHH PANASS!"

"PANASS!"

Mereka semua yang berkontak langsung dengan serangan Naruto secara otomatis menderita luka bakar yang hebat. Serangan Naruto bukanlah serangan yang bisa diatasi oleh orang-orang normal.

Menyaksikan bawahannya yang terluka membuat Sandaime Hokage terhenyak. Dirinya tak menyangka bahwa Naruto si bocah lemah ternyata telah tumbuh sebanyak ini. Pertumbuhannya telah sampai di tahap yang menakjubkan yang bahkan orang sepertinya akan merasa takjub melihatnya. Tapi saat ini ia harus mengabaikan rasa takjubnya, karena apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini tak lebih dari sekedar kriminalitas.

'Kali ini aku harus turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.'

Melompat ke dalam arena, Sandaime Hokage juga memunculkan senjata andalannya. Tongkat sekeras berlian, jelmaan dari Kuchiyose sang Raja Kera Enma.

Mendarat dengan kedua kakinya dalam posisi jongkok dan tangan kanan yang memanggul tongkat pusakanya. Sandaime Hokage dengan segera berdiri tegak, menyaksikan bawahannya yang kini telah tumbang semua di sekitar Naruto. Tubuh mereka terkena luka bakar yang luar biasa akibat serangan dari Naruto yang tak bisa mereka bendung.

Memutar-mutarkan tombaknya, melakukan pemanasan Hokage ketiga dari desa Konoha itu mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari para bawahannya yang sedang menjerit-jerit histeris di hadapannya.

Dengan pengalaman tempurnya yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Ia mengosongkan pikirannya, untuk sementara mengabaikan hati nuraninya untuk menyelamatkan bawahannya. Karena saat ini di hadapannya ada seorang bocah yang kelak bisa jadi ancaman yang sangat berbahaya bagi desa Konoha apabila dibiarkan kabur begitu saja.

Misi ini tak boleh gagal, ia membulatkan tekad dalam hatinya untuk segera menangkap bocah ini dan mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar. Ia tak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti ketika ia membiarkan Orochimaru kabur dari hadapannya dan sekarang muridnya itu malah menjadi salah satu kriminal paling dicari di seantero dunia Shinobi.

"Menyerahlah Naruto, aku tak mau timbul lebih banyak korban lgi di sini. Sudah cukup mereka saja yang terluka. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menggunakan kekerasan untuk menghentikan kelakuanmu itu Naruto."

Maju selangkah demi selangkah, semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Semakin kuat pula aura pembunuh yang dipancarkan dari tubuhnya. Seolah-olah Shinigami sedang menapakkan kakinya di muka bumi. Maka jalan kematianlah yang akan mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Aura seorang ninja dengan kelas Kage memang spesial.

Hanya mereka yang telah terlatih dan telah melalui berbagai macam pertarunganlah yang dapat memancarkan aura semacam ini. Aura ini mengingatkan Naruto kepada Gurunya, Isaac Netero. Meskipun agak berbeda dan lebih lemah dari aura milik Gurunya, tetap saja ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa Naruto atasi dengan mudah.

Mengepalkan tinjunya di depan tubuhnya. Naruto harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya bila ia ingin kabur dari desa ini. Karena orang yang menghadangnya bukanlah orang sembarangan, melainkan sang Hokage itu sendiri.

' **Gugenka:God Slayer Spear of Longinus**.'

Menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Sebuah tombak berwarna hitam legam tercipa dari kumpulan partikel cahaya yang berkumpul jadi satu. Tombak itu memiliki ukiran-ukiran naga melilit dari ujung atas ke ujung bawah. Diikuti dengan pengaktifan teknik yang kedua.

' **Tokushitsu:Perfect Ability**.'

Mengaktifkan kemampuan spesialnya yang membuatnya mampu menguasai kelima jenis kemampuan **Nen** secara sempurna. Naruto harus berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak gemetaran saat melawan musuh sekuat ini, yang mempunyai variasi kemampuan yang lebih banyak dari gurunya.

Memanggul pundak itu di pundak kanannya. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat enggan untuk menggunakan ini kepada Sandaime Hokage. Salah satu orang yang paling ia hormati dan sayangi di desa Konoha. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus bisa melarikan diri kalau tidak mau disiksa di penjara dan dieksekusi di depan publik nanti.

Ia masih ingin menikmati indahnya langit biru di musim panas, guguran bunga sakura di musim gugur, lembutnya salju dan indahnya kelap-kelip lampu hias di taman pada musim dingin, dan yang terakhir yang paling ia inginkan adalah mekarnya bunga-bunga indah di musim semi. Untuk itu ia harus membulatkan tekadnya, tak perlu mengalahkannya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menyadarkannya dan memohon belas kasih supaya dibolehkan untuk melarikan diri dari desa ini saja.

Menyedihkan memang. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan ia masih mengharapkan belas kasih dari sang Sandaime Hokage. Tapi mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama ini, mungkin masih ada sebersit rasa iba yang tersisa seperti yang diharapkan oleh Naruto.

' **Katon:Goukakyu no Jutsu**.'

Sebuah serangan berupa bola api muncul sebagai serangan pembuka pada pertarungan ini. Naruto tak mau diam saja melihat serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Secara reflek dia segera melompat untuk menghindari serangan bola api tersebut.

TRANKK DUAKK

Benturan dua buah senjata terjadi. Dua senjata yang saling berbenturan tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tombak pembunuh dewa milik Naruto dan tongkat Raja Kera milik Sandaime Hokage. Hal itu disebabkan Sandaime Hokage menyerang Naruto menggunakan tongkatnya ketika melihat Naruto masih melayang di udara.

Akan tetapi karena posisi Naruto adalah posisi penerima serangan, dan jug ia tak memiliki pijakan karena masih melayang di udara. Tubuh Naruto langsung terpental jauh akibat gaya dorong yang besar dari ayunan tongkat dari Sandaime Hokage itu.

Seketika sudah berada di pinggiran arena, Naruto tak menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ada serangan bola-bola api yang tertuju kepadanya. Sesaat sebelum serangan itu berhasil mengenainya, ia segera menggunakan teknik **Henka:Hot Body** untuk menetralkan dampak dari serangan api itu.

BSSSHHH

Asap mengepul di udara. Cairan dalam tubuh sedikit demi sedikit mulai menguap. Darahnya mengental, konsentrasinya buyar, pandangan matanya mulai tak fokus, objek-objek yang dilihatnya memiliki bayangan-bayangan yang begitu banyak jumlahnya. Efek dari penggunaan teknik **Henka:Hot Body** membuatnya mengalami dehidrasi parah apabila digunakan dalam jangka waktu panjang.

BUAKK

Ayunan tongkat dari Sandaime Hokage mengenai kepalanya secara telak. Membuatnya jatuh dalam kondisi linglung ditambah dengan dehidrasi parah yang dideritanya membuatnya sangat sulit bangkit dari keadaannya saat ini.

Sedangkan Sandaime Hokage diam saja melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini. Ia tahu betul Naruto telah kelelahan dan secara bertahap akan segera tak sadarkan diri. Oleh karena itu ia hanya memfokuskan serangannya hanya untuk melumpuhkan Narut saja. Bukan untuk melukainya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dalam kondisi sadar tak sadar itu masih berusaha bangkit, meskipun tubuhnya sempoyongan. Kedua kakinya tak sanggup lagi untuk menopang berat badannya. Menggunakan tombaknya sebagai alat bantu berdiri, pusat gravitasi pada tubuh Naruto ia pindahkan pada kedua tangannya yeng menggenggam tombaknya erat-erat.

Sandaime Hokage merasa iba melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini, naruto kini tak ada bedanya dengan mayat hidup yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan zombie. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi kering kerontang, tatapan matanya kini begitu kosong dan hampa, mulutnya menganga lebar dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya, keriput-keriput yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang bocah malah tumbuh dengan subur pada kulitnya, rambutnya memutih seolah-olah warna kuning yang melambangkan kehidupan pada bocah ini telah enyah meninggalkan raganya.

Ketika Sandaime Hokage hendak menyentuh tubuh Naruto, sebuah pemandangan yang aneh terjadi di depan matanya. Tombak Naruto yang semula berwarna hitam legam berubah warna menjadi merah menyala. Layaknya tombak besi yang baru saja keluar dari tungku penempaan.

Namun itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mengherankan lagi. Syarat dan Kondisi untuk pengaktifan **Seven Treasures of Longinus** milik Naruto telah terpenuhi. **Tombak Pertama:Red Spear of Longinus** atau bisa disebut sebagai tombak luka abadi telah muncul sebagai tahap pertama dari pengaktifan **Seven Treasures of Longinus**.

Syarat dan kondisi yang harus terpenuhi untuk mengaktifkan teknik ini adalah, yang pertama **Seven Treasures of Longinus** akan aktif JIKA DAN HANYA JIKA Naruto mengeluarkan tombak Longinus dalam keadaan penguasaan maksimalnya, yaitu sebesar 60%. Menjaga tingkat penguasaan teknik **Gugenka** bagi di tingkat enam puluh persen bagi Naruto yang bertipe **Kyouka** adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit. Karena itu dibutuhkan latihan yang keras dan luar biasa untuk bisa menguasainya sampai ke tahap 60% setiap saat.

Yang kedua, Naruto harus mengaktifkan **Tokushitsu:Perfect Ability** selama sepuluh menit. Dengan pengaktifan teknik spesial minimal selama sepuluh menit memberikan beban yang sangat berat pada tubuh Naruto. Teknik ini adalah teknik yang bisa saja menghancurkan tubuh dari dalam apabila digunakan secara berlebihan.

Yang ketiga, tombak ini membutuhkan persembahan berupa darah dan aura pada kadar tertentu sesuai dengan tahap yang sedang berlaku pada tombak itu. Artinya semakin tinggi tahapan yang sedang berlaku semakin banyak pula darah dan aura yang perlu dipersembahkan kepada si tombak.

Jadi yang terjadi pada tubuh Naruto saat ini adalah efek dari pengaktifan teknik **Henka:Hot Body** ditambah dengan **Tokshitsu:Perfect Ability** yang berakumulasi dan menimbulkan efek samping yang luar biasa seperti yang nampak pada saat ini.

Tubuh Naruto yang telah mengalami banyak latihan keras secara otomatis selalu bisa mengaktifkan teknik **Gugenka** pada tingkat maksimal yang menyebabkan tubuhnya menerima beban yang sangat berat dari penggunaan teknik itu. Tubuhnya secara otomatis telah mengingat bagaimana pengaktifan teknik ini. Dan meskipun dalam pikirannya ingin sekali membatalkan teknik ini, tubuhnya sama sekali tak mau merespon karena kehendak dari tombak itu yang mengakar pada setiap saraf yang ada pada tubuhnya.

"Hahh ku...mohh...honn... lep..pass...khann...akhh...khuu.."

Naruto menggunakan sedikit dari tenaganya yang tersisa untuk memohon belas kasihan dari Sandaime Hokage. Tenggorokannya sangat kering akibat dehidrasi parah yang ia derita. Sehingga untuk berbicara beberapa patah kata saja sudah sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Namun bentuk belas kasih yang ada dalam benak Sandaime Hokage berbeda.

'Tenang saja Naruto. Aku akan segera membuatmu pingsan saja. Sehingga kau akan segera lepas dari penderitaanmu. Setelah itu akan kubawa kau ke tempat pengbatan terbaik yang ada di Konoha untuk menyembuhkan segala penyakitmu itu Naruto.'

Dalam sekejap Sandaime Hokage telah berpindah kebelakang tubuh Naruto. Menggunakan tangan kanannya, ia berniat untuk memingsankan Naruto dengan cara memukul tengkuknya. Akan tetapi...

JLEB SURRR

Mata tombak milik Naruto itu berhasil melukai lengan kanan bawah milik sang Hokage Ketiga dari Desa Konoha itu. Darah tak bisa berhenti mengucur dari luka kecil sebesar lubang telinga yang telah berhasil ditorehkan oleh si tombak terkutuk Longinus.

Tombak Longinus sendiri merupakan sebuah tombak yang tercipta dari aura negatif yang ada pada diri Naruto. Tombak yang merupakan materialisasi dari segala sifat buruk Naruto juga bisa menggerakkan tubuh Naruto sesuai kehendaknya sendiri. Bagaikan tombak yang kerasukan yang akan menginfeksi sang pemilik setiap kali digunakan.

Oleh karena itu, Naruto sangat enggan untuk menggunakan tombak terkutuk yang merupakan refleksi dari segala sifat negatif Naruto. Tombak ini sering sekali punya kehendaknya sendiri dan sangat haus akan darah. Membuatnya sering sekali kewalahan menanggapi kehendakdari senjata terkutuk ciptaannya itu.

"ENGGHH... Luka apa ini Naruto? Kenapa ini sama sekali tak mau berhenti?"

Sandaime Hokage jatuh terduduk, pendarahan yang terjadi di tangannya sama sekali tak bisa dihentikan. Bahkan setelah ia mengikat erat-erat lengan kanan atasnya. Seolah-olah darahnya tersedot keluar melalui luka yang ditimbulkan oleh tombak itu.

SRINNKK

Sebuah kunai muncul dari arah yang tak terduga. Datang dari atas, di luar jangkauan penglihatan Naruto sebuah senjata spesial yang sangat ikonik muncul untuk melakukan serangan padanya.

TRANKK

Tombak yang mempunyai kehendak sendiri itu menggerakkan tubuh Naruto untuk melakukan tangkisan terhadap serangan berupa kunai itu. Namun kunai yang baru saja mereka tangkis itu bukanlah kunai biasa. Itu adalah sebuah kunai bercabang tiga dengan hiasan berupa fuin spesial pada gagangnya. Fuin yang dikenal sebagai medium dari sebuah jutsu yang sangat terkenal pada masa Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga. Jutsu yang disebut dengan...

"Hiraishin no Jutsu... RASENGAN!"

BUAKKKHH

Sosok yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan Konoha pada Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga atau pada masa kini kita mengenalnya sebagai Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senkou no Minato Namikaze!

Ia telah tiba untuk mengakhiri pertarungan berdarah ini. Jubah putih dengan aksen api merah pada bagian bawahnya berkibar. Kedatangannya begitu dramatis. Ia tampak seperti seorang pahlawan yang selalu datang belakangan yang biasa muncul pada karya fiksi yang ditujukan untuk anak-anak. Tentu saja datang belakangan juga berarti terlambat. Karena...

Semua Ninja yang menghadapi Naruto kecuali Namikaze Menma telah tewas. Dengan luka bakar yang terletak pada bagian-bagian tubuh yang bervariasi mulai dari wajah, dada, dan juga perut.

Dan yang terakhir adalah kehabisan darah. Orang yang mati karena kehabisan darah itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

SANDAIME HOKAGE, HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!

To Be Continued

Chapter ketiga dari The Disciple telah selesai. Saya harap ini cukup menghibur buat kalian semua.

Oh, ya terima kasih atas reviewdan sarannya. Itu benar-benar membantu. Kesan yang kalian sampaikan terhadap fic ini juga bagus. Saya jadi tambah semangat buat nulis kelanjutannya lagi.

Sebelumnya juga ada yang tanya tentang benua hitam dan benua putih ya? Sebenarnya itu nggak terlalu penting sih. Tapi saya akan menjelaskan. Benua putih itu setting tempat terjadinya anime / manga HxH berlangsung. Sedangkan benua hitam adalah New World bagi orang-orang di benua putih. Karena belum pernah ada yang berhasil mengetahui secara keseluruhan isi dari benua hitam itu.

Konon katanya, kalo di manga HxH dari ratusan ribu pasukan ekspedisi yang dikirimkan untuk melakukan eksplorasi di benua hitam. Hanya ada 28 orang yang berhasil kembali ke benua putih hidup-hidup.

Dan dari 28 orang itu, hanya 3 orang yang berhasil kembali dalam keadaan sehat baik secara mental maupun fisik. Dan 3 orang itu adalah Isaac Netero, yang dalam fic ini saya jadikan sebagai guru Naruto. Yang kedua adalah Beyond Netero, anaknya dari Isaac Netero. Si Beyond ini pergi ke benua hitam untuk mencari tumbuhan langka yang disebut tumbuhan **metalion**. Dan yang ketiga adalah Don Freecs kakek moyang dari tokoh utama dari manga dan anime HxH, Gon Freecs. Dia adalah orang yang menulis buku tentang petualangan menjelajahi benua hitam yang diceritakan pada chapter satu fic ini.

Hal yang sangat disayangkan adalah saat ini manga Naruto sudah tamat dan manga HxH hiatus lagi sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan karena mangakanya sakit pinggang, semoga fic ini dan authornya nggak sampai kayak gitu ya.

Saya ingatkan juga kalau Naruto jarang sekali menyebutkan nama tekniknya ketika bertarung. Ia hanya melafalkannya dalam batin saja.

Saya juga mohon maaf nggak bisa balas semua review yang kalian berikan. Waktu dan tenaga saya cukup terbatas untuk melakukan itu.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca atau sekedar mem-view fic ini.

Jangan lupa review ya.


End file.
